Love Battle
by icestar123
Summary: "Naru, don't run away from me. I don't want him to harm me any longer. He needs to be stopped." The look in Mai's face told him that she was truly scared of the man. He nodded."Don't worry, Mai. I'll protect you, even if it means for my life." Sequel to Dark Shadows. Full Summary on first chapter. Rated K for now. XNaru
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

"Naru, don't run away from me. I don't want him to harm me any longer. He needs to be stopped." The look in Mai's face told him that she was truly scared of the man. He nodded."Don't worry, Mai. I'll protect you, even if it means for my life." A month had passed and Naru and Mai had began dating after he made his confession that he loved her with Mai. However, someone was in their way for the dream of being together and a married couple. That person also has eyes on Mai and was wanting to steal Mai away from Naru. Will Naru save her before it's too late or will she be caught in the hands of that person? Sequel to Dark Shadows.

Dear Readers,

Alright, I have decided to make it a sequel of this story since many of you are literately dying for this! So, here is! Enjoy the story!

Icestar123

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Shibuya Psychic Research (Naru's POV) **

Another typical day in SPR. Naru had arrived in his office at around 6am sharp and now as sitting on his desk examining the papers. As usual, he knew Mai will come in anytime and prepare him the usual tea. It had been a month and Naru had asked Mai out for a date. Mai's reaction was at first shocking but it was turned to happiness and agreed to date with him with a gleeful smile. So, the two of them became boyfriend, girlfriend. SPR had noticed it after that faithful day that they were now dating. Most were glad of it but Masako looked heartbroken by it. Naru didn't mind on that.

Mai busted into SPR at 7:30am, earlier than his usual time he set for her. Naru looked up from where he was and his eyes soften for a moment there. He truly was touched by being with Mai. She was something he loved to be around with and she was almost like his brother, except that she was more talking than him. Still, she was similar.

Naru saw that she was in a good mood as she was skipping to make tea for him. Naru sighed. Typical. He went back to work and didn't look up until he heard the clank of the tea cup being placed before him.

"Here you are, Naru! I made your tea!" Mai said with a sweet voice. That made Naru's heart race slightly faster. Naru looked up with soften eyes as the took the cup and sniffed it. Sweet aroma as usual. He gave a nod in thanks towards her before sipping his tea.

"Anything I can do today, Naru?" Mai asked with a cheerful tone still.

"I left some work over at your desk. Even a two year old should be able to see that." Naru replied, smirking slightly.

"J-Jerk!" Mai said in a flustered tone as Naru can tell she was blushing quite a lot. Naru sideglanced at her. Her face was red all over from the blush. Naru's smirk just widen a bit more. He found it to be cute to see her blush. He continued sipping his tea as he watched her walked over to the desk and began organizing the files that he placed on her desk. From the other room, he can hear Lin chuckling. He sighed. Apparently Lin somehow liked it in a way.

At around 2pm, the door opened and he heard Mai ran to greet the costumer. Naru decided to listen.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Mai greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hello there. Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" Came the voice of a man. From the tone, he sounded like he wanted to have Mai catch his attention. That made Naru angry.

"Yes, it is. Have you came to look for my boss?"

"Oh, yes you can say that. Don't need to hurry though. You can always call him out later. I'll like to know you a bit more so we can become friends." The man's tone made Naru's anger rose. How dare he flirt with her!

"O-Oh, well that is nice sir but I would like to do that for later since you are here to look for my boss. Please hold on. Would you like any tea or drinks?"

"Oh, tea would be fine."

"Okay!" Mai then ran to his office and opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door with a soft click. She then panted. Normally, Naru would lecture her about not knocking before entering but since he heard what the conversation was going on outside with that man, he thought it would be best to let her go on that.

"Mai, what happened?" He asked, worry clearly shown in his eyes though his expression kept the same as always.

"That man! He's creepy! He looked as though he wanted to rape me or something!" Mai replied, shuddering.

"Make the tea and I'll see what he came here for. Keep your composure on at all times. I don't want you to ruin my reputation Mai." Naru said as a command. Mai nodded and Naru walked out, followed by Mai who had slipped into the kitchen and began making the tea. Naru walked towards Lin's office and knocked on it before walking towards his seat and sitting down. The man stared at him with distaste in his eyes. That was obvious of course. Still, Naru looked as though he didn't notice.

"You have called me for business, sir?" Naru spoke first after that impending silence.

"Yes. You must be Kazuya Shibuya?" The man inquired a fake smile on but not on his eyes.

"Yes. What business do you have for me?" Naru asked, looking at the man with his dull expression on.

"I have came here to ask you to help me on a case." The man replied.

"I'll like to know your name."

"It's Obbi Jiasoka. Paranormal activities have began occurring in the house I stayed in. I'll be grateful if you and your team can do a full investigation." A clatter of the spoon in the kitchen was heard. Naru decided to ignore it.

"I'll like to know some of the paranormal things that happened there."

"Knocking sounds, and furniture in the house began shaking very violently. Sometimes, my younger brother would have bruises on his arms and legs. And just recently, there was a 3 inch cut that was really deep on the leg near his knees." Eventually, Mai came out with the two tea cups and placed it on the table, one for Jiasoka and one for him. Jiasoka flashed a grin at Mai. Mai had just smiled and stood behind him. He can tell Mai was creep out about him.

"I see." Naru said as he picked up his tea cup and began sipping. He was considering whether or not he should take the case. He knew the case sounded interesting to his ears but Mai would regret taking it since she'll be tormented by this man for the entire case they would be working on. Something told him, though that he needed to take it anyway. Naru sighed.

"Denied." Naru finally said. The man had a look of disbelief on his face but was quickly twisted with a hit of anger.

"Fine. I'll just find another group of paranormal researchers to help me. I don't need the help from the likes of you." Jiasoka growled and he got up and got out the door and slammed it shut. Naru placed the cup down.

"Thanks Naru. I thought for the moment there you might actually take the case." Mai said as she slumped down on the sofa with a relieved face on.

"I know how much you don't like the man. I won't take a case that doesn't bring the approval of all of my workers." Naru replied as he was indirectly pointing out Mai.

"N-Naru..." A blush was on her face already."Thanks." Naru nodded. He knew she'll like it on some extent on that. He can sometimes be a gentleman when the situation is right. It is necessary anyway.

"I'm going out. Do you wish to tag along?" Naru asked, looking at Mai with not so hard eyes.

"Sure, I'll love to Naru!" Mai replied and did a small girly squeal. Naru tried to hide the smirk on his face but failed on that. She did the same when he first asked her out. It was funny and cute at the same time.

"Lin, watch the office." Naru commanded before he headed for the door. Mai had followed after him after she grabbed her coat. Then, they walked out. Naru was thinking of heading to a restaurant where they can get drinks and just sit around. The last time they first went out he brought her to watch a movie. Now, it was best to do a bit sitting around and talk kinda thing. The both of them needed it anyway. At least, that's how he felt.

Entering into a eating place, he took a seat on one of the comfy chairs. Mai had sat down across from him and had a dreamy look on her face. Again, it was cute and made Naru's heart beat slightly faster. Cute how she made it that way.

"Mai." Naru said, watching her with an interested look on his face.

"What is it Naru?" Mai blinked as she seemed to snap out of her dream world.

"Focus." Was all he said before he picked up the menu and began looking at the drinks. From where he was staring, he can see she was blushing a bright red. She had picked up the menu as well to prevent herself from letting anyone see the blush on her face. Naru had to smirk at that. He then chose his pick from the drink menu and waited for Mai to finish picking. It took her another two minutes before she found her pick and nodded at him. Naru then turned to call a waiter over.

The waiter came over with a pad on his hand."May I take your order?"

"I'll take a English red tea." Naru took his order. The waiter wrote it down.

"And you, miss?"

"Chocolate smoothie." Mai answered. Again, the waiter wrote it down.

"Is that all? One English red tea and one Chocolate smoothie, correct?"

"Yes, that would be all." Naru nodded. The waiter gave a smile and a bow of a head before walking off with the order on his hand. Naru then leaned back and watched what Mai was thinking of doing. She was staring at him back. Naru decided to make a comment on that.

"Even if my look is good, you don't have to go staring at me all day, Mai." He commented with a smirk. Another blush again.

"W-Well sorry for you being so good looking!" Mai replied, looking away and the blush on her face was still present. Naru just smirked but said no more. Soon, the drinks came out and Naru took his tea cup and sipped on it before placing it down on the small plate.

"Just how many cups of tea do you drink, Naru? Shouldn't you try something different for once?" Mai spoke up after she took her sip from the chocolate smoothie.

"I am fond of tea and nothing else. The other drinks aren't for my taste." Naru replied and sipped again.

"Your such a tea lover, Naru. You should try something other than tea."

"Did you hear me from before, Mai? I don't like other drinks. They aren't for me."

"But, Naru..."

"Everyone has their tastes and their likes and dislikes. It's not that big of deal." Naru cut her off before she can say anything further. Mai sighed and continued sipping her drink and didn't say anything else. Naru continued drinking his tea. The door from the restaurant opened and another costumer walked in. Mai gasped and she quickly tried hiding from view, ultimately hiding under the table and pinning herself against Naru's legs. Naru furrowed is eyes brows with confusion. Since they were sitting on a table next to the window, it wasn't so embarrassing.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru asked in a hushed tone but he was annoyed by whatever she was doing.

"That guy, Obbi Jiasoka. He's here as well! Naru, I don't want to see him!" Mai replied in a whisper and whimpered. Naru sighed. So, that's what she's so agitated about.

"Don't worry, Mai. As long as you stay from view, he won't notice you." Naru replied in the same hushed tone. Mai just nodded and continued pinning herself against Naru's legs. Naru shifted to a more comfortable position and continued sipping his tea as if nothing had happened. Jiasoka had took a seat in the far corner of the restaurant. Apparently, he still had an angry face on. Naru figured he didn't notice him yet. That was a relief.

Apparently, Mai had gripped onto his pants. Naru frowned at her for doing so."Mai, don't grip onto my pants." He said in the same hushed tone as he tried his best to not move his lips as much so it wouldn't arose suspicion.

"Sorry Naru but I have a bad feeling of what's going to happen." Mai replied in the same hushed tone but worried and scared.

"I'll be here if there's anything that's going to happen, don't worry about it too much." Naru reassured. Jiasoka had got up from his seat then and walked into the men's bathroom. Both Naru and Mai glanced at each other and knew what they are going to do. Mai quickly got out from under the table and Naru left the money on the table top and both of them went out of the restaurant. Once they were out, he and Mai began walking back to SPR. There was a relieved expression her face.

"Gosh, that was close." Mai breathed.

"Just be glad that the bad feeling you had wasn't actually going to happen." Naru said, though he too was relieved that they wouldn't have to engage in a fight with the guy.

"I guess your right." Mai smiled as they began to go up the stairs that led to the door to SPR. Naru opened the door and they walked inside. Luckily, no one was around besides Lin so Naru went for his office while Mai went back to desk. Naru then sat down and sighed. That was sure unexpected. Mai had hung her coat and walked into his office and sat down across from him, closing the door. Naru looked at Mai with the same hard expression on his face.

"Yes, Mai?" He raised a brow at her.

"Do you want to know why I was so afraid of that Obbi Jiasoka guy?" Mai asked.

"If it is important than yes." Naru replied and went to look at his papers.

"Well, that's because that Obbi guy had stayed in our school for two months. During that month, there were rumors about how he dated with almost every girl in his class and that he had thrown some fear towards the girls. All the girls then tried to avoid him from then on so he got so angry that the girls had rejected him. That the day he left, he made the teacher's conference room go on fire. I remember hearing a teacher scream in there so all of us were escorted out of the school. The fire department came and took the fire out. That fateful day, one of the teachers in the school died from the fire. That was all because of that Obbi guy. So, the school principal sent him to the police and he was no longer able to study in the school any longer."

"So, Jiasoka had created chaos and destruction among the students." Naru inquired, staring at her.

"Yeah which is why I don't want be around him. He'll just try to lure me into his trap." Mai said and shuddered again.

"I'll avoid him the best I can. You don't have anything to worry about." Naru reassured. Relief was in Mai's eyes as she nodded. She then walked out from his office and sat back down on her desk and continued working where she left off. Naru smiled as he continued working, thinking of Mai mostly. He hoped that man wouldn't cause trouble to him and Mai. If he did, Naru wouldn't be pleased with that man and would make him unable to contain his anger. However, little did he know that very guy would try to take Mai away from him and would bring him to a chain of trouble.

_To be continued... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hello everyone again! The first chapter of the sequel was made! I hope you like this chapter! I shifted it so it would be more of the love between Naru and Mai more but there will still be a bit more drama towards it as well. I hope this would be dramatically interesting! Please, review and comment! I'll love to hear what you think about this! I'll hopefully hear from all of your soon! Love your support!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A few days later...**

**On the Way to Shibuya Psychic Research... (Mai's POV) **

Mai walked down to the subway where she was going to take her ride to work. Today, she didn't want to be late again. She didn't want another lecture from Naru or she can call her Noll if she wanted to. Still, she was still so used to calling him Naru so it slipped out easily from her mouth like an recorder. As she was walking, she noticed a figure moving through the crowd towards her. Mai's heartbeat quicken in fear as she made herself move faster through the crowd towards the subway train. Whoever that dark figure was, she knew in her gut that it was going to be bad.

She managed to escape towards the train and in the waiting area. For that, she waited but she noticed the dark figure there again and this time it was close enough to have a clear view of who it was. It was Obbi Jiasoka. She gasped on that as she frantically looked to see if the train was coming. Much to her distaste, it didn't came yet. Jiasoka walked up to her with a grin on his face as he looked at her lovingly.

"Hey, Mai. You all alone?" Jiasoka asked.

"U-Uh, yeah! W-What have you come here for, Mr. Jiasoka?" She asked, stuttering.

"Oh, I just want to apologize for being such a hot head around your boss. I want to ask for forgiveness." He replied and leaned his face closer towards him. Mai instinctively took a step back. With luck, she saw the train coming so she gave a quick smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Jiasoka, but my train is here! I gotta go! Bye!" With that, Mai dashed for the crowd and began moving through to get inside. Once she was inside, she sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. Gosh, that guy was creepy for following around her like a magnet! Why can't he leave her alone for once? If it wasn't for the train, she'll be dead for sure! But then...

"What is the matter? Why are you running away from me?" It was Jiasoka who was sitting next to her and his voice so close that made Mai yelped with surprise as she looked at him. Oh, man!

"M-Mr. Jiasoka, how unexpected you appear here..." She said, watching him and wondering what he'll do to her.

"Oh, I was just on my ride towards the Shibuya neighborhood as well. Isn't it nice that we are both in the same train?" Jiasoka smiled in a very sweet yet creepy way. That made Mai shudder a bit.

"O-Oh, yeah I-I guess it is." Mai replied, not really wanting to be near the guy. With another luck, her stop was next so she moved quickly towards the door where she was supposed to get out before Jiasoka could get a chance to drag her back to her seat. The train stopped and the door opened and at that moment Mai rushed out of the train and ran and didn't stop until she reached to SPR office.

Slamming the door shut and leaning against it, she panted heavily. At this moment, Naru had walked out of the office to see what is all the commotion only to find Mai leaning against the door, fear on her face. Mai could tell the worry in his eyes as he had walked up to her.

"What's wrong Mai?"

"T-That Jiasoka guy! He appeared to me at the train again and tried to use his 'words' to attract me to him! I couldn't handle what he was doing! Whenever I got the chance, I escaped out! I can't take it anymore!" Mai at this moment broke down and cried into Naru's shoulder. Never before in her life did a guy made her broke down into tears. She felt the comforting hand Naru was giving towards her.

"It's alright Mai. You are safe now. That guy won't come to you with me around." Naru said and continued comforting her. Mai simply just nodded and continued to cry for another hour. Eventually, she stopped and looked at the now wet patch on Naru's shirt. She blushed a light pink on her face and looked at Naru.

"Sorry that I made your shirt wet from all the tears." Mai mumbled.

"It's fine. As long as you are better, it won't matter." Naru replied, giving her his best genuine smile. Mai smiled back and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and went to hang his coat on the closet before she went to make tea for her boss/boyfriend. She did felt better after the tears and she was glad that Naru was with her the whole time she was crying. She walked towards his office and placed the cup before him.

"Here you are, Naru." Mai said with a smile. Naru gave a nod in thanks and took a sip of it. Mai then thought of something."Hey, Naru do you mind if you drive me back to my apartment after work?"

"I don't see it as a problem considering your current situation right now." Naru replied looking at Mai straight in the eye. Mai smiled.

"Thanks so much!" She said beaming as she walked back to her desk and began to work on the pile of papers Naru had prepared. During the day, Monk, Ayako, and John came in to visit and how she was doing. She had talked with them while working and chatting about how her day went, etc, etc, etc. They were glad that the Jiasoka guy didn't get to her yet but they wished it haven't yet. In fact, it was a worry to her friends.

"Maybe we should scare the Jiasoka guy enough so he won't come at you again?" Monk suggested.

"No, that's silly. Scaring him would just want to get to Mai even more. I mean, she isn't the one doing the scaring after all." Ayako argued.

"Don't think of me as stupid, woman. I was clearly thinking of having Mai to scare him off with the our help. Do you think of me as an idiot?" Monk shot back and crossed his arms.

"Well, I thought you didn't have a brain. That brain of yours can be as dumb as a rooster." Ayako said with an innocent face.

"Now, who is the dumb one here? Even an old woman like you should even get that through your thick skull head." Monk did a smirk while having one eye twitching out of anger.

"Who are you calling old? And old man like you is obviously has a whole lot older face than me!" Ayako shot back, now her eye also twitching in anger.

"Hey, watch it! Unlike you, I can think more clearly than that mushy old brain you have!" Monk argued back. Monk got a slap from Ayako on the head."Hey, what was that for!?"

"For calling me old and telling me that I have a brain of a centipede! Besides, I am not that old or that stupid!" Ayako shouted. Mai sighed. The arguments with the two of them were like a never ending flow. It was almost like they were like an old couple always having arguments no matter what. John was also feeling uncomfortable for hearing the arguments as well as he was having a bit of a sweat on his face. She guessed that he was feeling really intimidated by the arguments.

"Enough!" Mai said in a firm tone, causing them to stop arguing,"It doesn't matter what we do! That guy is so impossible to get rid off! Every time we anger him, he'll just come back and get on you again until you accept him! He is the most annoying person I ever met since high school! I just want to avoid him the best I can rather having him like a magnet following me everywhere!"

"Well, if Naru is driving you home, then there is nothing to worry about. He is your lover after all." Monk grinned causing Mai to blush.

"M-Monk!" Mai shouted causing the monk to laugh.

"Hey, it's true. The both of you are dating ever since he got out of the hospital!" Monk replied with his best innocent face but was only broke with a smirk.

"Yeah, Mai. You are so not gonna deny that you are in a date with Naru. It is so clear!" Ayako chimed in and that only made Mai blush deeper. She was so flustered that they would say that out loud. It was embarrassing and a little creepy that they would expose it out. It was in fact something she cannot get away from it, ever. She sighed and sat down, wondering why Naru didn't come out and stop the talking outside. So, after that, Monk, Ayako and John said their goodbyes and left.

Once they left though, Naru walked out and walked next to her side with soften eyes. Mai smiled at him and looked up at her boss. His scent smelled sweet and it made her heartbeat go faster bit a notch.

"How are you feeling now?" Naru asked her.

"I'm fine, Naru. It's just Monk and the others are a bit embarrassing to talk about us dating." Mai replied, smiling.

"They ought to figure it out sooner or later." Naru shrugged."Besides, I don't want to ever lose you towards the man you feared the most."

"I know. He is so creepy with that smile on his face. It gives me the chills." Mai said, shuddering to show that she was truly scared.

"Don't worry about it so much, Mai. With me under your watch, he won't do anything to you." Naru reassured.

"Thanks. I know you will do that." Mai smiled and looked at Naru again. Gosh, she so wanted to touch his lips with hers. Yet, she knew it was too early for that. Naru gave a smile back at Mai before Naru's face turn hard again and looked up from where he was standing. Mai's face twisted in confusion as she looked up from where she was as well. She saw a man with a woman with her. Mai couldn't exactly tell who it was but from the shocked look in Naru's face, he can tell it must be someone he knows.

"Ah, I finally found you." The man spoke first in English. Though Mai had studied English in her years, she was still a bit slow in translation.

"Father? What brings you here?" Naru asked in English as well who had now recovered from his shock. The man, apparently Naru's father, chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to congratulate you for you and your girlfriend for officially dating!" Naru's father beamed. That caused Mai to blush madly. Oh, man...

"Father, I don't require such nonsense. I'll appreciate your visit but as you can see, I am very busy." Naru said, his voice stotic and it was clear he didn't like the company.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't refuse. I have brought someone else that you simply will not turn down whatsoever." It was the woman that spoke now. The door opened it revealed Madoka. Naru's eyes widen and then grunted with annoyance. It was obvious that Naru had no choice for that matter. Madoka saw Mai and smiled.

"Mai, long time no see! Congratulations for you and Naru dating!" Madoka ran up to her and hugged her. Mai giggled and the blush on her face still present.

"T-Thanks, Madoka. Who are those two just now? Are they Naru's parents?" Mai asked in her ear. Madoka nodded and smiled.

"Yep. Martin Davis and Luella Davis. It's Naru's adapted parents." Madoka replied. Ultimately, Naru turned away due to Madoka explaining to her about his parents.

"Nice!" Mai smiled and walked towards them and bowed in the Japanese way as she spoke English, though it wasn't her best,"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Davis and Mrs. Davis."

"Oh, you are Noll's girlfriend, right?" It was Martin that asked, still English.

"Yes. My name is Mai Taniyama." She replied and smiled broadly.

"Well, it is nice to meet you as well." Martin responded and both Martin and Luella bowed their heads in respect. Mai smiled and nodded. At least, they were nice unlike Naru.

"Come on, Noll! We are planning to bring you and Mai out to eat! Lin can come along if he would want though. Don't you want to be around with you parents again?" Madoka was in the far room, trying to have Naru to come out of the corner there. Mai sighed and walked towards Naru who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Naru..." Mai said in Japanese then,"They are waiting." Naru sighed and finally gave up and walked out. Lin had came out as well and decided to tag along since he probably needed to eat soon. Mai followed after Naru and out the street. They then walked to a restaurant where the entire group took a seat in the long table that was displayed there. Naru sat next to his parents, Lin next to Naru, Madoka across from Lin, Mai across from Naru and Luella across from Martin. They all now sat around. Mai wasn't really used to the silence since it felt a bit awkward.

"Don't worry about it. It's always like this." Came the whisper of Luella who had spoken Japanese fluently.

"How can you speak Japanese so well?" Mai asked shocked but kept the same whispering tone. She had the feeling she'll get along with the parents fine.

"I had to in order to know what Noll and Gene were talking about when they are little." Luella answered.

"That's nice of you to know the language." Mai smiled.

"Unfortunately, we are also here to talk about some other things with Naru so we can only get this opportunity to celebrate your official dating. Then, we'll be taking the plane back to England."

"Oh, and I just got to know you and Naru's father." Mai sounded a bit disappointed. Luella laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it. The more closer you get for your marriage and engagement, then we'll get a chance to know each other. There's plenty of time." Luella reassured.

Mai blushed on that and only made Luella giggle."I-I don't know if we will actually get to that point..." Mai mumbled the words out.

"I'm sure that will happen, Mai. Both me and his father know that." Luella replied. All Mai did was nod as she looked at the menu and chose her pick before she waited. Then, they ordered. As they waited, Mai gave a quick glance at Naru to see what he was doing. He was reading another book he was holding and seemed concentrated on it. However, when Mai was looking at him, Naru looked up with a raised brow.

"What is it Mai? Unless my good looks are bringing you down." He smirked on that. Mai blushed badly and huffed.

"I was just seeing what you are doing, that's all Naru!" She responded. Naru just smirked more and continued reading.

_To be continued in the next chapter... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright another chapter up! Now, Naru's parents came in town and are having lunch with them along with Madoka as well. This is interesting! I wonder what would happen then? Please, review and comment! Always appreciated with your thoughts and what you think about it!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Shibuya Psychic Research (Naru's POV) **

After lunch, Naru decided to let Mai off early so he had Lin drop her off at her apartment. Once Lin came back, Naru began to negotiate matters with his mother and father since they said that they had something important to tell him that he should know.

"What is this important matter, Father and Mother?" Naru asked, his arms crossed.

"Patience, son. We are getting there." His father chuckled at him,"You do remember that time you left for Japan a month ago? During that month you are in Japan, we found a secret diary of decreased famed psychological researcher, Gorons Whipson. He contained something in there that you ought to read." His father pulled out an old rusty book that looked like it has been ages since it was touched. However, there were no scratches on there besides the paper looking very old. Naru took it, a bit awed by it.

"Father, what is your reason for giving this to me when you clearly can use it to your own good use?" He was curious.

"You will know when the time comes, son. Now, keep it and in your spare time you may read it." His father said with a smile. Naru nodded in thanks, wondering what secrets are buried in that book. He was interested in it anyway.

"Well, it looks like it's almost time for us to fly back to England." His mother said with a smile.

"That's...quite a short trip you made and in such a short notice as well." Naru said with an amused look on his face.

"We only came here to give you this diary and to have a congratulations for dating with your first girlfriend." His father answered, beaming at him proudly. Naru sighed.

"I appreciate for your time for coming here, father." He said, nodding at him.

"Alright, well I shall see you soon son." His father said and his mother kissed him goodbye, much to his disgust. Then, he saw them walk out the door and soon gone. Naru looked at the book with still a twisted confusion on his face. Lin apparently came out with a raised brow at him.

"They should have called me to drive them to the airport. Something is up with them." Lin said as a comment.

"I noticed. Whatever is happening in Japan must have drawn to their importance." Naru responded in agreement."However, I yet to see reason as to why they would bother giving me this old diary."

"It must contain some important information that present psychics are yet to know." Lin suggested. Naru frowned.

"Yet, researchers in the past don't have as much technology as we do today." Naru pointed out.

"True, however the past was a more freed society than it is today." Lin argued.

"Yes that factor alone is also true. However, people back in the day weren't as clever or smart as in the present day." Naru argued back.

"I won't argue about this any longer. It is useless to do so." Lin sighed.

"Wise decision. You know you can never win an argument from me, Lin." Naru crossed his arms as he retreated back in his office. He needed to finish his work for the day anyway. He heard Lin sigh in exasperation outside in his office before footsteps could be heard heading back to his own office. Naru sat down on his chair and placed the book down on his desk with a soft thump. Then, he went on to work.

**Mai's Apartment (Mai's POV) **

So, she was left off early. Her favorite boss let her off early all because of his parents discussing about something to him. Why can't she at least listen to what they are saying? Is Naru's family all that secretive? Mai shook her head with slight annoyance. She was in her living room of her apartment and she was sipping some tea that she made. It was only 5 minutes since Lin dropped her off. Mai had a feeling that whatever they are discussing must be very important. Well, whatever it was it wasn't her business.

After sipping her tea, she brought the tea cup to her kitchen and washed it before thinking of what to do next. Maybe she could call her friends to hang out with her in her place. No, she didn't exactly want to do that since they probably have plans in the first place. She sighed and flopped herself onto her bed. Gosh, why did it feel so touch to make such a rational decision of whether or not to call them? She rubbed her temples as she made a twisted expression.

The ring of the doorbell came. Mai looked up with surprise and slight suspicion. Who was it just now that rang the doorbell? Mai was worried a lot and got up from the sofa. She walked over towards the door where she peeked through the door hole that can see outside. Then she gasped. It was Jiasoka. Mai's heart beat faster in fear as she leaned against the door with complete panic. Oh, no, what is she going to do now? Should she call Naru? No, she shouldn't be bothering whatever he was discussing with his parents about.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Came the voice of Jiasoka. Mai eyes widen as she began to wonder frantically on how to deal with this situation. Deciding she had no choice, she ran for the phone as quietly as she possibly can and went to her bedroom and closed the door. Then, she dialed the office number. She waited with fear as Naru's voice answered.

"Mai? Why have you called?" Naru stotic voice asked through the phone.

"Naru, that Jiasoka guy is at my front door! What do I do?" Mai said in a panicked tone.

"Just stay wherever you are. Lin and I are coming now." Naru replied then Mai heard him hung the phone up. Mai place the phone down and leaned against the door panting slightly. Jiasoka then said something that Mai could hear.

"If you are not letting me in, I'm breaking in. I want to have some fun with you." She felt chills down her spine as she shivered in fear. Oh, hurry up Naru! Mai wanted to whimper but she didn't dare to. She then heard some banging on the door like the man was trying to bring the door down. Mai covered her mouth to prevent her from yelping really loud. A soft quiet muffled yelp was only heard by herself as she saw the door was being banged on by Jiasoka. No, don't come in!

Suddenly, the door burst open and pieces of wood lay on the floor. Then, Jiasoka looked around and smirked.

"I"m coming to get you, dear Mai Taniyama! So, be prepared!" The sound of his voice sounded so creepy that Mai shuddered. She had no choice then. She went for her closet and hid inside, burying into the clothes so she would at least remain hidden from people when they first see the closet they opened. Mai reached her hand out and quickly closed the closet doors enough so it wouldn't arise suspicions. Then, she waited.

Footsteps could be heard from the living room area. First, it sounded faded but then it went louder and louder as she heard a knob turn. Oh, no! Mai covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming as loud foosteps were heard. Then, he heard the overly obsessed male spoke.

"She's not here, huh. I guess I came in the wrong time." She heard the sound of scratching before he was thinking of turning back out. However, she heard a pause and then footsteps began walking closer and closer to the closet. Mai's eyes widen as she saw the door open. She closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see her buried in clothes.

"Hehe, so there you are. I didn't know you will bury yourself in the closet. Clever to try to avoid me. Not this time." A hand grabbed her left arm and she was pulled out of the closet where then she fell on the floor. She screamed for a brief second before his hand clasped her mouth. Mai struggled to pull the strong grip hand out of her mouth but with no success.

"Thinking of calling for help? Not a chance." Jiasoka grinned widely."Besides, no one can hear you now." However, luck was on her side as he heard two familiar voices.

"Mai!" Naru and Lin called as they ran from the living room to the entrance of Mai's bedroom. Mai sighed in relief. A glare was placed on Jiasoka as she was lifted up and she felt something cold touch her neck. She twisted so she can see better and realized it was a knife. Panic rose above her again as she stared at Naru and Lin helplessly.

"Release her now." Naru commanded in a dangerous and angry tone.

"Not a chance. One foot towards me and your girlfriend is dead." Jiasoka replied back with a grin still on his face. A demon glare was pierced from Naru's eyes.

"Don't you dare kill her." Naru went more dangerous than before."I'll have your head if you lay a finger on her."

"Did I sense jealously? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jiasoka sneered. Mai softly whimpered as she closed her eyes. Naru, he better use his PK power to knock the guy out. She opened her eyes again and continued staring at them with complete helplessness.

"What do you want from her, Jiasoka?" Naru asked, his voice still remaining dangerous and angry of course.

"What I want? I want her and her awesome beauty. Doesn't it hurt that she is stolen away from you? I bet it does since she would become mine soon." Jiasoka replied, sneering. Naru's glare deepen even more as Mai saw him clench and unclench his fists.

"You won't have her, ever. I'll say that much. She doesn't love you or your damn attitude. You better watch it cause I won't go easy on guys that steal my girlfriend." Naru said, and he looked as though he was ready to punch the Jiasoka guy in the face. Lin had a hand on Naru to comfort him probably.

"We shall see." Jiasoka smirked. Suddenly, a heavy dictionary book from her desk flew out and knocked the guy in the back of the head, enough for him to lose consciousness. The guy released his grip on Mai and collapsed on the floor. Mai ran to Naru immediately and hugged him with all her embrace she had. She was both relieved and happy that Naru used his PK powers to protect her. She felt Naru stroking her hair gently.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked her after the silence.

"I'm fine, thanks to you Naru." Mai replied, smiling at him in a happy way. Naru's eyes soften.

"I think it would be better if you have someone be with you. That way, he won't come back to you alone." Naru said. Mai by now had released her hug from Naru and sighed.

"I think it would better that way. I just can't walk free without that guy monitoring me in every step of the way." Mai nodded in agreement.

"Once Lin gets him out enough distance from you, then we'll discuss about who will stay in your house and stay with you 24-7." Naru said with a slight sigh.

"Thank you Naru." Mai smiled a bit. Lin by then had the Jiasoka guy out and in the van and drove away to put him somewhere. Naru had a hard expression his face, like an expression of distress. Mai wondered if Naru was really worried and stressed from the Jiasoka guy to keep coming at her non-stop. Mai knew the creepy and mad man shouldn't be trusted in the first place considering that he dated so many girls and probably scarred their life in some way. That guy was really just wanted a girl to play with.

Mai too was worried for his return since his always quick appearance and wanting to get Mai whenever he can when the opportunity arises. She sighed. Why is she always the target now and then? Just because she is a psychic doesn't mean that she is so special she always needed to be targeted by men. Well, okay maybe other than that like the beauty and the looks of her could possibly attract other men towards her. She hated that and the fact that men, especially sluts would literately chase after her.

"What are you sighing about?" Naru asked. Mai blinked as she turned her head towards where Naru now was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just that boys are always so attracted to me." Mai replied,"All because of my good looks."

"You do have it, Mai." Naru smirked at her. Mai blushed a deep red and felt flustered by that.

"N-Naru!" Mai said.

"Am I wrong? If I am, do correct me." Naru challenged her. Mai gave a slight glare but still blushing madly as she huffed slightly.

"Well, you don't have to say that from your own mouth! I just said out of speculation from what just happened recently!" Mai defended herself, still flustered by Naru's words. All Naru did was smirk before turning back to the window. By then, the van that Lin was driving was pulled out and Lin came out of it who slammed the door shut and began walking into the apartment. Naru walked away from the window and began head towards the living room. Mai didn't hesitate to follow after Naru. She was now slightly paranoid now that the Jiasoka guy kept on appearing at her everywhere.

Lin came through the broken door of her apartment and nodded and Naru. Naru sighed in relief and sat down on the sofa.

"Who will watch over Mai?" Naru wondered out loud or probably that is what she thought he was doing.

"We can have either you or myself to watch over her." Lin replied,"Or we can have someone from England to come and watch over her for the time being."

"I would highly advise to not bring someone from England considering the situation we are in right now." Naru frowned on that possibility,"Father wouldn't be too pleased to hear that I would require to have someone from England all simply for the safety of Mai when clearly we can care for the matters ourselves here."

"True. What do you suggest we should do then, Naru?" Lin raised a brow.

"We shall stay with her for the time being until we find someone trustworthy enough to watch over her."Naru replied after some thought which cause Mai to blush madly.

"W-What?! Are you sure that is alright with the both of you? I mean, leaving your apartment without someone living in it wouldn't be too good!" Mai blurted out before she got a chance to stop herself.

"Who says we will be staying to sleep in your apartment? We are only staying until you are fast asleep in your bed. Then, we take our leave. You will have to provide a spare key to your apartment however." Naru said with his arms crossed.

"I-I guess that's okay..." Mai muttered. Naru smirked slightly. Mai never thought Naru would even do such a thing for her. Staying with her until someone was willing to stay with her and monitor her 24-7 was just overly to kind for Naru. Never before had she thought Naru would care for her this much to the point of making sure she was safe under all circumstances. It was sorta touching in many ways possible.

So, Naru and Lin stayed with her until night time came when it was time for her to go to sleep. She made them food to eat and provided them the necessary hospitality she required for staying in her house until she fell asleep. During that time frame, the workers came in and repaired her door and provided a new lock on her door. Then, Mai was given two keys. One for her and one of Naru. She gave the second key of her house to Naru and that was that.

As she finished changing into her PJs, she sensed someone watching her. Mai shuddered slightly as she looked around, wondering who was around here. She shrugged it off after she was done changing and Naru knocked on her door.

"Mai, are you done?"

"Yeah, I am." Mai replied back and slipped onto her bed and pulling up her covers. Naru came in and pulled up a chair to sit next to her on bed. Mai blushed a light pink as she found this to be too sweet to be true.

"Goodnight, Naru." Mai said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Mai." Naru replied before her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

_To be continued... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

A creepy yet sweet chapter. Hope you all liked it cause I do with all the suspense and the plot. :D I do hope I can update a little more faster since homework from school and family issues have been slowing me down a lot. Anyway, review and comment! Love to hear your thoughts from all of your readers and story lovers!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Mai's Apartment (Mai's POV) **

The next morning, Mai woke up and began preparing the breakfast and some for Naru and Lin just in case they decided to stop by. Which they did. The sound the door opening and then closing was heard as well as two pairs of footsteps were walking as well. Mai knew full well that they have arrived as it was suspected for them to be. That was pretty good for them to take their time and get over here to make sure that the Jiasoka guy wouldn't come to lay a finger at her. It was so sweet and loving.

"Mai." Came Naru's voice which was monotone and indifferent.

"I'm over here Naru." Mai replied as she was making breakfast. A pair of footsteps were heard and Naru appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"Did he came to you this morning?" Naru asked as she felt like she was being watched by her boss.

"No." Mai replied,"I doubt this early in the morning he'll come striking at me. He's probably lost in his way around the place Lin left him. Suits him right." Mai had to smirk on that since she really hated that man to the guts of the core.

"Good." Naru said and there was a hit of relief in his monotone voice. Mai finished making the breakfast and brought the food towards the living room where she greeted Lin as usual. All she got from was a nod and a smile. Mai placed the two plate on the table before she went on to eat hers. They ate in silence at first before Naru went to talk first.

"Mai, I want you to ask you something." Naru said as he was eating.

"What is it, Naru?" Mai looked at him with confusion.

"That today is your day off." Naru replied.

"What? Then who would watch over me?" Mai's eyes widen in shock.

"And so is me and Lin." He finished, probably ignoring her statement.

"Naru! You don't have to do that for me!" Mai's eyes widen even more than usual. He smirked.

"Did you not forget? You are my girlfriend now and I do whatever it takes to get you protected so I'm taking the day off from work just so you are safe from Jiasoka." Naru replied as he finished his breakfast and began sipping the tea Mai provided for him. Mai's eyes budged in shock as she watched her boss for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Jerk." Mai muttered but it was loud enough for Naru to hear. She saw him smirk.

**Outside of Tokyo **

**Clewesu Forest (Jiasoka's POV) **

Jiasoka groaned as his eyes fluttered before squinting his eyes from the nearly blinding sunlight. Where was he? He blinked a few more times to allow time for his eyes to adjust to the light before opening it fully and getting up from where he laid, looking around. He was in a forest known as Clewesu Forest. His fists clenched and his anger boiled. That Kazuya! He threw him out into the open when he is after Mai Taniyama! He was so close too! He growled as he punched in the thin air angrily.

"I better get stronger in order to have her." Jiasoka growled,"But how? I'm no psychic and I need power and overwhelming power to get what I wanted. Every girl I wanted was rejected. This time, I won't let it slide."

"You are quite love hungry aren't you, Jiasoka?" Came a voice that sounded nowhere. Jiasoka's eyes widen as he looked around, wondering where the voice could possibly come from.

"Show yourself!" Jiasoka shouted, allowing his voice to echo into the mountains and beyond. The voice chuckled, causing him to send his hair on end.

"I will show myself once you make a contract with me. You see, I can get your wishes and desires. You want that girl, Mai Taniyama correct?" The voice said smoothly.

"How do you know that I want her? How do I know if I can trust you in my situation?" Jiasoka questioned, looking around him to find the source of the voice.

"I can do what you want. Say anything and I will do it in spite of proof." The voice said, the voice as smooth as ever. Jiasoka was suspicious but decided to do as the voice was told.

"I command you to make that tree fall down to the ground, even taking the roots out of it." Jiasoka commanded though it was the stupidest one he ever came up with. He watched then. At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the tree began to tremble ever so greatly as the tree simply began to fall down, the roots coming out with it before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Jiasoka was shocked by the action alone as he stared at the tree, wondering if what was presented as true.

"I have did as you have asked." The voice replied. Jiasoka then smirked. Perfect.

"Very well. I shall form a contract with you. What creature are you anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I am a special ghost that can form contracts with humans. I can gain them power through me. I can also create dimensions to your own desire." The voice replied.

"I see. The dimension is of course trapping my future lover?" Jiasoka inquired, smirking.

"Indeed. Is that to your desire?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Sign this paper for me then and the contract will be formed." The voice said as a piece of paper with a fountain pen appear on air and landed perfectly onto Jiasoka's hand. Without hesitation, Jiasoka placed the pen onto the paper and scribbled his signature down, smirking as he did so. This was so perfect to be true. This is want he want and what he desired. Good. Once the paper was signed, Jiasoka felt a burning sensation on his hand for a brief moment before vanishing.

The boy blinked as he looked at his hand but nothing was there. Odd. Suddenly, he saw a form of a male had taken shape and he was wearing some clothes. He had a velvet purple hoodie and dark navy blue jeans with black shoes to match. His eyes were of grey and hair was of red. He looked at him with complete surprise. The male bowed slightly by his head.

"You are...?" Jiasoka blinked.

"Ukami and you are bonded towards me until you get the desired task you want." The male Ukami replied,"However, as a ghost no one can hear me nor see me. You won't be suspicious then."

"Then what of that Mai Taniyama? Surely she would see you. I heard that she was well in seeing spirit entities like you." Jiasoka wondered. Ukami simply chuckled at him.

"Don't be so idiotic. She won't see me at all. I am able to not allow her to see me. Simple as that. However, you will still see me all the same, Jiasoka. Or would you rather prefer to called master?" There was a slight amused look on the ghost's face.

"No, Jiasoka is fine enough. Besides, I don't know how long I would be having you anyway." Jiasoka replied, blinking in slight shock and surprise to have a spirit entity as his servant and helper.

"As you wish." Ukami nodded and stayed by his side. Jiasoka smirked even more.

"Actually, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make Mai attract to me that way I can naturally bring her to that dimension?"

"That is simple enough." Ukami chuckled."However, dealing with the boy protecting her is a different matter. He isn't an easy guy to deal with."

"Well, find a way around it then!" Jiasoka demanded.

"I suppose I will give it a shot." Ukami shrugged without any difference. Jiasoka grin turned into an evil one as he rubbed his hands together in a very dramatic matter.

"Good. I expect some good results." Jiasoka grinned.

"Yes, as how you desired." Ukami nodded. Jiasoka smirked insanely and headed for Tokyo.

**Shibuya, Tokyo **

**7:00pm (Naru's POV) **

It was 7:00pm and it was dinnertime for Mai. Naru was hungry as well but he, being as how he was, never complained or admitted that he was. He never told anyone or anybody of his feelings of hunger or thirst. Normally, he'll just prepare it himself and nothing more. It was just the matter of fact that people would recognize it or not. Lin would obviously notice it but Mai often wouldn't since she wasn't with him the longest. However, she was long enough to catch some of her expressions and how he acted towards people. That, was of course obvious enough.

Naru helped Mai on making the dinner during the timeframe and Lin would sometimes pitch in to help out as well. Soon, the dinner was ready and they gathered around the table to eat. They began to eat in silence at first before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mai said cheerfully and she got up and headed for the door to open it. Naru paused to look up at where Mai was heading. When Mai peeked through the doorhole, her eyes widen and her hands flew towards her mouth. Naru knew what that sign was supposed to mean. He got up and walked towards Mai with a quick pace and turned towards her in slight concern.

"What's the matter?" Naru asked sternly.

"Jiasoka, he's here again!" Mai replied in panic.

"Allow me to deal with him. Lin?" Naru turned towards his assistant/bodyguard. Lin nodded and Naru pushed Mai behind him before going to open the door. As suspected, it was Jiasoka and he was smiling in a very suspicious looking way. The grin in his face was tipsy sided and his eyes was masked with joyfulness in it. It was apparent that he was hiding something under that cheerful demeanor.

"Oh, it's the two of you again. Is Mai Taniyama here?" Jiasoka asked, his voice still remained cheerful.

"She is not here. Now leave." Naru replied in an icy tone, eyes narrowing at him.

"Awww, don't be like that. I was supposed to apologize for what I have done to her. I shouldn't have rushed on her so much you know. Since you and your assistant is here though, I'll like to ask a few questions."

"Leave." Naru growled.

"What's the matter? Are you hiding the fact that she is here in her apartment? Afraid that if I were to discover her presence I might do something to her? Oh, no. I'll do nothing to that extent." Jiasoka smiled and his voice sounded of apology. Naru though didn't buy it and he already felt that Mai didn't either.

"Don't make me do something to you in order to force you to leave." Naru warned, his tone low and very dangerous.

"Now, now. There is no need to put up a fight. I was simply trying to negotiate here." Jiasoka acted innocent and was having his hands up on the air. Naru however, was still suspicious all the same.

"Then leave and I won't have to deal with you the brutal way." Naru growled, clenching and unclenching his fists, his tone obviously angered and annoyed at the same time.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll back away." Jiasoka said innocently as he turned and walked away, his hands still up until he disappeared on the left corner of the hall. Naru sighed in relief and turned and found Mai gone. Naru's eyes widen in shock as he looked around and realized Lin was holding his head like he had just woken up from a bad dream. Walking over towards his assistant, he glared at him.

"Where is Mai?" He asked in a hasty but worried tone.

"I don't know. Before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up though, I had a headache and not to mention I saw Mai no longer there." Lin explained.

"Something is up. That Jiasoka guy seems like he was planning on something in the very start." Naru growled as he paced around restlessly,"Damn, Mai should have cling onto me in the first place. Now we have no idea where has disappeared to." Naru was worried alright but he couldn't put words to it on how to save his girlfriend now. He needed her and how she had always treated and talked to him. Without her, he felt empty and hollow inside. It was a feeling Naru didn't feel for a long time now but now it was there and present.

"Don't worry on it, Naru. We will find her." Lin reassured him with a hand. Naru sighed and slumped onto the sofa. He wished that was true.

**Outside of Mai's Apartment (Mai's POV) **((Ah, this is when Mai is somewhat under the spell of Ukami and is really drawn into Jiasoka. XD ))

She landed on her feet of the apartment, rather satisfied of getting outside. She didn't know what she was doing but for some reason, she felt like a weird burning almost loving like sensation that that Jiasoka guy has some sort of affection towards her and she was really wanting to meet him to talk. Just talk. She felt it though and she somehow knocked Lin out and dragged his unconscious body on the sofa and escaped the balcony and climbed down until she hit the sidewalk. To be honest, she didn't know how she did it but she felt like she was getting something accomplished.

With a slight weird smile on her face, she headed towards where she saw Jiasoka walking. For odd reasons, her heart beat a little faster than usual and it made her want to go towards her with a loving charge. However, she resisted and walked towards Jiasoka in a casual manner and a beaming smile on her face, like how Mai wanted to attract every man to her attention no matter what other woman would think of her. Either or that, she was glad to see that man though she didn't know why.

Approaching him, Mai tapped his shoulder and put her hands on her back in a shy manner. Jiasoka turned around towards her and smiled."Oh, Mai. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go back to your boss?"

"Oh, hello Jiasoka. I'm just here to well, you know say hello to you." Mai said as she blushed pink.

"Oh, well hello then. Wouldn't you want to meet your boss again? You are quite attached to him." Jiasoka inquired, looking at Mai.

"Oh, he's just my boss and nothing more. I seem to have more eyes on you, Jiasoka." Mai said with a goofy, beaming grin though it felt sort of weird to her. Why is she acting this way?

"Oh, well do you want to come with me? I'll bring you to dreamland if you do." Jiasoka suggested, looking at her with a slightly twinkling eye.

"Oh, I don't know. My boss would be mad at me for that you know but I'll love to." Mai said in a swooning way. Snap out of it, Mai!

"Oh, I can wait then. Why don't you hang out with me more often then? Like a date matter?" Jiasoka suggested.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Mai slightly squealed but suppressed it to a squeak.

"Well, then I shall see you tomorrow at the mall then. Make sure your boss doesn't see it." Jiasoka winked and walked away. Mai ran towards the apartment and headed for the stairs. However, when she got to her floor, she somehow snapped out of what she was doing and blinked and wondered what happened. Shaking her head, she walked in a more casual manner towards the apartment and opened the door with her house key, entering in to find Naru and Lin sitting in the sofa worried.

"Mai, where have you been? You have us worried!" Naru asked, a glare of worry and anger shown on his eyes. Mai looked away at this moment.

"I don't know, Naru."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally! I finished this chapter! Gosh, I was so busy during my absence all because of homework and of all the other things that is going on today. Well, I am really glad that I can finish this chapter and upload it. I'll say I'm sorry if I delayed it too long and I hopefully can upload more chapters as soon as I can since this story was really getting into me. Well, please review and comment on this as I would love to hear about your thoughts and ideas on the story!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mai's Apartment**

**7:30 p.m. (Naru's POV)**

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Naru's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glared suspiciously at Mai.

"I-I woke up to find myself walking into the apartment. I don't know what happened before that." Mai answered, her eyes obviously shocked and worried about what could have possibly happened to her.

"Well, I'm skeptical" Naru frowned.

"I don't know what happened during the time that I was blacked out!" Mai said showing fear in her eyes.

"Mai. You knocked Lin unconscious. After that, I don't know where you ran off to." Naru sighed. He knew that something wasn't quite right with this.

Mai gave a bewildered sounding gasp.

Naru knew that she was facing some inner turmoil. So many things had happened in the last 24 hours. To Naru, it was scary enough for him. He just hoped that they can find out what possessed Mai to do these things and not remember anything. He_ would_ find out.

"Well, we should keep more of a close eye on you then." Naru said, crossing his arms.

"I guess so. I don't want to lose the both of you again." Mai replied, exasperated. Naru nodded and headed towards the kitchen table, where the remaining dinner was left. Naru didn't feel like eating anymore since his worry for Mai had just reached new heights. And who wouldn't be? Having Mai knock out your bodyguard/guardian and suddenly disappearing, then coming back claiming that she didn't know what happened. This was becoming more and more bizarre and dangerous. He just hoped that Jiasoka truly wasn't behind this. The one thing that Naru hated was having his girlfriend literately taken away from his hands.

After a silent cleanup of the dinner table, Naru started on the paperwork in living room. There were still things he needed to work on for the office and the rental fees. Leaving things to the last minute would mean leaving things for more trouble to his hands. That is something Naru didn't want.

Mai's phone rang in her room. He heard Mai call out that she would answer it, before picking up the receiver. Naru didn't bother to pay much attention to the conversation with whoever she was talking to. He didn't much care anyway. All he did care about was focusing on getting his paperwork done. Well, unless it was something very troublesome which would more than likely involve Mai. Then… then he would worry. It was then, however, Naru heard something that made his heart nearly stop in its tracks.

"Nah, Naru's not really my type of guy. I just play the girlfriend role so I can hook onto him a bit longer. It's not like I'd love a narcissist." Came Mai's from the other room.

Naru paused from his work-stunned. Did Mai really feel like that towards him? Did she truly have no feelings towards him at all? Those words invaded his mind and tormented his heart. It struck him hard to hear such cruelness from the girl he cared for- he felt shattered. Then, he heard 'goodbye' from Mai and he heard the receiver thud on its base before he saw her walk casually back out. Despite his eagerness to find out what is going on, Naru decided to ask her about it later. Right now, he would have to be discreet around Mai.

He went back to work and tried to pretend that he was unfazed by her conversation. Yet, the conversation about Mai not loving him was eating away at him. He was unsure now whether or not he could trust her words. He was heartbroken, battered by her earlier statement. If only he knew if those words were true or not. If only he knew who truly owns Mai's heart. If only he knew...

"Naru, what's wrong? You look gloomy." Mai said interrupting his thoughts.

"It's nothing important, Mai." Naru replied in an icy tone, trying to cover up the array of emotions he was facing. The dominant one being betrayal.

"Naru, I know something's bothering you. Why won't you tell me?" Mai asked; her tone worried.

"There is nothing _worth_ telling. Now, if you would leave me be so I can accomplish some work, I would appreciate it." Naru snapped, glaring at her.

"Naru! Why are you acting like this!? I thought you love me!" Mai's grew teary eyed, making Naru start to feel guilty. He sighed and looked away.

"Answer me one question Mai." He said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"Is your heart truly dedicated to me or is it someone else?" Naru asked.

"Of course my heart's truly for you, Naru. Why would you even ask such a thing?" Mai face twisted in confusion.

"Because I heard your little phone conversation and I clearly heard you say that I'm not your type and your just playing the role of the doting girlfriend. I need to see if that is true." Naru replied, turning to stare at Mai. His eyes were filled with pain sorrow.

"What?! Since when did I say that?" Mai was shocked, which made Naru think twice about the actuality of the situation.

"You cant remember what you said?" Naru voice grew suspicious.

"No Naru, from what I can recall, I didn't, and would never say that about you" Mai answered honestly, staring at Naru.

"This is rather suspicious." Naru frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I agree. All I remember is going to the phone to answer and nothing more." Mai furrowed her eyebrows. Naru had his hand on his chin, thinking about what possibly could have happened during the time when Mai was talking on the phone. It was obvious that Mai didn't know what the heck was going on while her conversation was taking place. He had understood that. However, he simply could not understand how it came to be, that Mai was possessed by a spirit for a brief moment while talking before snapping out of it and walking out like nothing happened. It was perplexing.

They went to clean up the dinner table since Lin, Naru and Mai weren't really in the mood to eat anything after that affair. It was just too much for them to bear and made their appetite vanish. After cleaning up, they went to the sitting room, with Naru having his freshly hot brewed tea in hand. He was sipping it mostly to calm himself down.

Time passed slowly and soon it was time for Mai to go to bed and Naru to leave. He waited for Mai to go to bed and fall asleep. Once he made sure she was safe, Naru and Lin left her apartment, locking the door behind him, and double checking the lock. Once they were outside, he looked at Lin who was deep in thought.

"Lin, do you think Jiasoka is behind this?" Naru asked.

"I believe so but he is not acting alone." Lin replied, nodded in agreement.

"Not alone? So, an entity is working with him? A spirit?" Naru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Lin nodded again.

"A spirit is more likely. And that spirit is _not_ going to go down easy. It seems that when it bonds with a person, it has the ability to fulfill desire and throw the victim to its dimension." Lin explained causing Naru to clench and unclench his fists in anger.

"How do you suggest we should stop this spirit then and ultimately put an end to Jiasoka's schemes?" Naru asked, trying to control his anger in his voice.

"At this point, I only know one way to stop it and that is to destroy the person bonded with the spirit though I would _not_ recommend that route." Said Lin with conviction.

"I don't want to have Mai in some crazy pigs sights and to be thrown into dimensions that have who knows what in it! If that is the _only way_ I can stop him… well I'll do it." Naru's voice was hard and determined. He truly loved Mai and he would do practically anything now to keep her safe, and not be under a spell by some freak that wants her for his self.

"There has to be another way, Noll. It doesn't have to happen like this." Lin argued. Naru turn to glare daggers at Lin.

"Then what is the other way, Lin?" Naru asked his tone low.

"I don't know yet but give me two days Naru. Just two days." Lin glared back at Naru. Naru hated that Lin wanted more time. In Naru's mind, it was more time for Jiasoka to prey on Mai. He wanted her safe by whatever means, even if it meant to get rid him. But Naru trusted Lin.

"Fine. But only two days." Naru gave in and turned away to begin heading towards the van. He heard Lin sigh with relief before he followed after.

**Unknown Place**

**10:00 p.m. (Jiasoka's POV)**

Jiasoka paced around impatiently, hands on his back and his feet fidgeting. It had been a few hours since his last conversation with the spirit of Naru, and so far, Ukami hasn't given any updates in regards to if the plan was going as it should or not. It was plaguing him from the inside out and he wasn't a patient man. Why does it have to take so long!?

Just then, he felt a sudden rush of cold air. He stopped and looked around. 'What was that?' he thought, rubbing his arms to get some warmth back in them. His eyes darted around frantically for any signs of Ukami but so far he had seen none. He knew the spirit had gone as per his orders to make things work out between him and Mai. Still, it worried him that Ukami might backstab him and then his plans for Mai would fall to ash. Another cold rush of air came through him before Ukami appeared before him. Jiasoka smiled.

"Ukami how is it?" Jiasoka asked, grinning like a manic.

"It's going according to the plan thus far." Ukami answered, giving a slight bow on the head.

"Good." Jiasoka purred in delight."What of that Kazuya boy and his assistant?"

"They are plotting something but what exactly is unclear." Ukami answered.

"Well, if they interfere, In any way, I'm sure you know that to do, Ukami." Jiasoka said. His stare bearing down on Ukami.

"Of course. Leave it all up to me." Ukami smiled. Jiasoka widen his smile, rubbing his hands together and chuckling darkly to himself. Oh, this is so perfect that he felt that he could almost feel Mai in his arms. He sighed, letting the excitement go from his body. He needed to be composed. He needed to wait for Mai tomorrow so he can have her all to himself.

**Mai's Apartment**

**5:00 a.m. (Mai's POV)**

The early morning gleam seeped through the window covered curtains of Mai's room. The sleeping girl was in a deep slumber so any she was blind and deaf to any events going on around her. She was having a pleasant dream that filled her with happiness. Wait, pleasant dreams? Since when did 'pleasant' be used to describe Mai's dreams?

Stirring awake, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. She noticed that Naru wasn't around yet. Her first thought was that he was too lazy to get up. It wasn't until then she glanced at her clock and it read 5:00 a.m. that she realized how early she had woken up.

Something snapped in her mind and an odd smirk had rose on her lips. Her eyes were glazed over and she radiated happiness as she shot up from her bed and began dressing, humming happily to herself.

Once fully dressed, she skipped towards the kitchen and made some breakfast for herself and ate. Once finished, she grabbed her coat and slipped it on and headed out.

Her glee took on new levels, because before her was Jiasoka. A gleeful grin rose up on her lips, as she walked up to him, trying to restrain her happiness.

"Hi, Jiasoka." Mai greeted cheerfully.

"Mai, you really came. Did your boss spot you?" Jiasoka's overly sweet voice asked her, resulting in her heartbeat to go faster and a light blush to spread across her face.

"Actually he's not around yet." Mai replied, her tone of voice oddly relieved.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he said wagging his finger back and forth. "Well that's not a good sign. Isn't he supposed to be your valiant protector?"

"Ah… yes but I guess he didn't. Hehe." Mai scratched the back of her head, her smile bright.

"Well, let's gets started on our date, hm?" Jiasoka winked at her. Mai let out a small squeal of giddiness. She noticed deep down inside that there was something off about how she was acting, but she seemed to brush it off. Interlocking her arm with his, they began heading towards the mall, where they were originally planned to begin their date.

**Naru's Apartment**

**6:00 a.m. (Lin's POV)**

The rhythmic clicking sound of fingers dancing across the laptop keyboard could be heard around the sitting room. He was researching as much as possible about that particular type of spirit that can alter dimensions and be strong enough that their will becomes reality. The sound of footsteps was heard from his left. He listened but didn't bother pausing or breaking from his research. He needed to find it for Naru's sake.

"Lin, we cannot waste time here." Naru's dull monotonous voice called out to him. Lin sighed and closed the laptop he was using and tucked it safely in his bag. He would have to continue researching later.

Rising from his seat, he headed out with Naru to the van. Taking the driver's seat, he turned the engine on and backed up and away from the apartment. Pushing on the gas pedal, he began his drive to Mai's apartment. Naru was staring out the window as per usual.

Pulling the van into one of the parking spaces at the apartment, Lin turned the van's engine off and got out, grabbing the bag that contained his laptop. He then followed Naru into the apartment building and started to make their way to Mai's residence. There was a silence that hung in the air. Lin wasn't bothering to talk to Naru knowing that he wasn't the talkative type but also to listen for anything in the silence.

Using the key Mai gave Naru, they entered Mai's home; surprised to find the place empty.

"Where could Mai have gone now?" Naru asked, glaring worriedly at the apartment.

"It could have been Jiasoka or Mai herself." Lin replied, glancing around. An eerie feeling was felt around Lin. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'This apartment is quiet. Too quiet.'Lin thought, his eyes darting around the place.

"We got to find her." Naru voice was low and slightly angered.

"Naru, we need to think about this. We don't know where she is or who she's with." Lin said trying to convince himself and Naru. He knew who Mai was with. It was only logical given the circumstances, but, he didn't want to frighten Naru more than he already was. Putting words behind it made it real. "It would be dangerous for the both of us to just run off with no information." Lin warned."There is no knowing what could happen."

"We will still go! I don't care!" Naru turned to give a deep glare at Lin. "We still go" Said Naru a bit more quietly. Lin let out an exasperated sigh, giving up.

"Alright." said Lin as they exited the apartment. He just hoped that Naru wouldn't over react. He didn't need Naru exerting himself to the point of collapse… or worse.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter finished! Ah, still taking me so long due to so much work! Sorry about it, guys! Anyway, please review and comment! I'll very much love to hear your thoughts as usual!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**On Their Way To Yumi Mall **

**7:00am (Jiasoka's POV) **

The sound of his and Mai's footsteps could be heard gently scrapping against the cement floor. The air blew gently at their faces, causing Jiasoka unbearingly staring at the beauty Mai expressed out and the curvy red hair it expressed. Jiasoka was impressed beyond belief. Her hair was like a shining radiate ruby gem, gleaming at every sight a boy would stare at. He would understand why that Kazuya boy would be so in love with Mai. Her beauty was truly to be admired to the point of breath being taken away.

Mai had probably noticed his stare and looked back at him with a bright, gleeful smile. Jiasoka couldn't help but smile back at Mai. Their arms being interlocked in a couple style was something Jiasoka was enjoying very much. He loved to spend the perfect quality time with her in every waking moment of the day. He would truly be thankful that Ukami was helping him. This was rare for him to spend time with a girl as beautiful and gorgeous as Mai. He would have to admit on that.

"We are almost to the mall, right Jiasoka?" Mai asked sweetly, allowing Jiasoka have the time to turn his head towards Mai fully.

"Oh yes. It's just two more blocks away." Jiasoka replied, giving a good nod. Mai let out a small squeal in excitement, making Jiasoka chuckling thanks to Mai being gleeful and happy. That is what the plan was, anyway.

"Oh, Jiasoka! I can hardly wait!" Mai grinned happily and made a skipping motion. Jiasoka chuckled again, partly amused by her actions and partly because he was putting on his act.

"Well, let's not dawdle, then." Jiasoka said as he began picking up the pace. Mai followed behind but Lin had stopped him in his tracks by leaping out from the alleyway. Jiasoka let out a bemused expression his face as he stared calmly at him. Next to him or rather behind him was the Kazuya guy and a very angered and displeased expression planted on his face. Mai who was holding onto him had tightened the grip on his arm. Jiasoka was prepared to do anything that he would do in order to keep Mai with him. He hated to have those two to interfere anyway.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Shibuya and his assistant. Coming to stop for a chat?" Jiasoka cocked his head, the bemused expression still implanted on his face. Lin's eyes narrowed at him.

"Give Mai back. Now." Lin's tone of voice was low and threatening. Jiasoka raised a brow at this.

"Oh? Now why would I do that? After all, both of us had planned on doing something today." Jiasoka acted innocent, letting out an innocent expression.

"And to make her yours? I don't think so." Naru spoke this time, glaring daggers at him.

"I can see that you are trying to steal your girlfriend back, huh. Go on, Mai. Tell him. Tell him how much of a loser he is." Jiasoka said. He can tell the drained expression Naru had on his face. 'Perfect.' Jiasoka thought, an inward smirk on his face.

"Naru, I don't like you and your narcissist self! No girl will ever fall for someone like you! You think I'll go for you? Your wrong! Now, my eyes are on Jiasoka!" Mai said, her face shown that she meant it. The expression on Naru's face looked completely drained by then.

"Well, then. If you will excuse us we have a schedule today." Jiasoka said in a formal manner and walked on, brushing past the both of them and continued walking with Mai. In the corner of his eye, he can tell there was a satisfying smile on her face for which Jiasoka was glad of. At least that Kazuya guy won't go at them again. It would sure struck him hard this time and he wouldn't come back for her. That way, Jiasoka can do what he wished and what he wanted. The two of walked on to Yumi Mall.

**After the Encounter With Jiasoka...**

**7:30am (Naru's POV) **

Naru just stood there, his heart feeling shattered and broken from hearing Mai's words. She didn't love him and she still think of him as a narcissist and a boss. He felt betrayed. He felt shattered by her words. She said it out of her mouth. Out of her own mouth. No, that spirit is controlling her and making her say those words but why can't he shake the feeling off that those words were probably true? Or was the spirit's power had decided to implicate into him as well? Naru was no longer sure anymore. He just remained there, at lost for words and having no motivation to move from his spot. His love was just lost to him. How can he motivate himself to continue on in life?

Vaguely next to him, he felt Lin touch his shoulders. Naru couldn't feel it. He felt numb and unmotivated. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. His heart had literately fallen apart in that brief encounter and he couldn't do anything about it. To save Mai, to do anything. Mai had readily confessed that she has eyes on Jiasoka and no one else. He cannot convince Mai that she was wrong, that she was just lying through her teeth. In fact, Naru felt like he was wrong about Mai the entire time and that he felt betrayed because of that. If only he knew sooner...

"Noll!" Lin said sharply in English, snapping Naru out of his depression of thoughts. He glance up at Lin wearily, the drained expression masked with a hard cold expression on his face.

"Out with it, Lin." Naru snapped, trying to cover up the emotions that is destroying him from the inside. Lin let out a sigh.

"There is still a chance, Noll." Lin said, in a quieter and softer tone. Naru glared daggers at Lin.

"Explain yourself." Naru said, his tone low.

"What I mean is that there is still a chance for us to let Mai realize someone is controlling her and what her words say are false, not true." Lin explained and his tone went softer and more gentle at his next words,"I know, Noll that you are broken beyond disbelief at what she said to you just now. It's not going to be true and I know that. Just trust me, Noll. You will get her back. Don't fall apart yet. There is still a chance for us to take her back." Lin's words seem to have soothe a little of the brokenness in his heart but not completely. Naru still felt heartbroken and betrayed.

"How would I know what you say is the truth, Lin?" Naru tone turned suspicious and a glare of worry was cast at him. Lin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Noll, you know how much I say is true. Your heart just doesn't believe it yet." Lin replied, staring at him in a re-found determination. Although Naru still felt a bit shattered, he knew Lin is a trusted man and that his words were not lies. Naru let out a nod and closed his eyes.

"I hope you are right." Naru said quietly.

"I _know _I am right, Noll." Lin said firmly. Naru again just nodded, too weary and tired from the emotional depression that has swelled up on him. He needed time to think and process his thoughts. Now, standing at the streets is a horrible time. He would need to go back to their apartment for the time being. Naru opened his eyes and looked at Lin, trying to keep the cool demeanor on his face but it was very difficult as how the situation has turned right now.

"We should go back to the apartment, Lin. I need some time to think this over." Naru said in a slightly louder tone, but still quiet. Lin let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Alright." They headed back to the van and they began driving back to their apartment.

**Later on in the day...**

**Ukamia **

**Shosho Gardens **

**2:00pm (Mai's POV) **

Mai opened her eyes and looked around her, immediately shooting up to a sitting position. She was replaced by sudden dizziness from her head and she forced herself to lay back down. She looked around her. 'Where am I? And what is this place?' Mai thought, her eyes confused of her location. Before her was a place of trees and bushes as well as birds chirping around her. Just beyond the tree a feet away from her, was the meadow. She had noted that she was probably in a forest. Deep inside, a sudden feeling told her something had happened to her.

'Oh, man! Where is Naru? Where is Lin?' Mai suddenly thought and finally found the will to sit up. After sitting up, she got to her feet and walked out of the trees to meadow. There, she saw pebbles fly out from an open space area. And on the grass and nearly buried in the moving grass, was a note. Mai, curious picked it up and opened the note. It read:

_Hello, Mai Taniyama! _

_Welcome to Ukamia. You are in a dimensional world. In order to get out of this world, you must find your true love. The problem however, is that you have limited time to do so. You only have 31 days to find your true love. If you cannot find the love of your life in that time spam, you will vanish from this world and no longer exist. Good luck. _

Mai was surprised. The jaw of her mouth fell open. Realizing her mouth had fell open, she clasped it shut again and tucked the note away in her pocket. She then began walking, heading for the open area. As she walked, she noticed small signs of a city up ahead. She began walking faster, eager to enter into that city and probably find answers to herself. She was willing to hopefully know that Naru was her true love. Or was Naru not in here? She hoped that he was because she missed him dearly.

Soon, she approached the gates of the city, where a male stood there. Mai began to walk towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know what city is this?" Mai asked kindly, saying in a curtsy manner.

"Hello, must be new here. This is Vilolo City. Are you perhaps wishing to enter here?" The gatekeeper inquired. Mai let out a nod and a smile.

"Yes, sir. I was hoping to live here." Mai replied, smiling kindly. The gatekeeper nodded and the gates opened, revealing a roadway leading to the city.

"Welcome then. Feel free to stay as long as you like!" The gatekeeper smiled. Mai nodded and gave a bow. Then, she walked on to the road. The gates behind her slammed shut, causing Mai to flinch slightly.'This place is too locked up for its own good. I wonder why I was brought here.' Mai thought as she walked on. She began to see houses and people walking around. All of them were dressed in normal clothes like she was. It was almost like any normal city, only except that it was blocked with walls and had gates.

Mai continued walking until she found a inn. Mai walked into the inn and saw the innkeeper. The innkeeper smiled brightly at her.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" She asked in a cheerful all welcome tone.

"Hello. I would like to book a room to stay for the night." Mai said, smiling back. The woman nodded.

"You must be new here." The innkeeper observed.

"Yes." Mai nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Well, since you are new, you don't need to pay anything. Welcome to Vilolo City. Please, enjoy your stay." The innerkeeper smiled. Mai nodded. The innerkeeper began to guide her to a room which is in the 2nd floor. When she looked at the door, it had numbers written: 2113. Mai kept the number to herself and took the key the innkeeper handed to her. Mai gave her thanks and entered into the room, shutting the door. It showed a small kitchen, a room with a bed and drawer and a small living room. There was a bathroom next to the kitchen to the right. Mai smiled slightly to herself. The room itself was decent.

'Well, at least I have a place to stay until I find my true love.' Mai thought as she flopped onto the couch. The moment her butt landed on the sofa, she fell asleep.

**Naru's Apartment **

**2:00pm (Lin's POV) **

Lin typed away on his laptop, getting more and more knowledge of the specific spirit it possesses. He took notes and continued researching at the same time. Across from him, Naru was in his own laptop, probably trying to do the same thing or do something else just to get his mind off the drilling depression he had right at the moment. Lin let out an inward sigh. Naru was rarely like this. Still, he knew he was trusting on him for the knowledge of the spirit in order to bring Jiasoka down. Lin spon came across an interesting piece of information.

_This specific spirit, if asked on love, would have the victim and the true love trapped in the dimension, allowing the person to search for their true love. Once he/she's true love is found, the person is freed and the specific spirit would be vanish and allow the victim and true love to live in a cushy life being together without interruptions. However, the victim's punishment for not finding the true love was to be vanquished from the world forever. The victim normally would have 31 days to hunt down he/she's true love. _

_If the true love is not really the true love of the person and it meets up, both will end up vanishing after the 31 days are up. In order to have the true love to enter into the dimensional world successfully and individually, you will need to perform this specific spell. **Ota Sho Sha da Shu Ni Shi Bo.** However, only an onmyouji is capable for performing such a spell and transferring the true love into the dimensional world. The true love too, will have to find the victim within 31 days. _

Lin took notes on the interesting piece of information and looked up at Naru. He can tell from Naru's expression that he was still unhappy and shattered by Mai's words earlier. Hopefully, the interesting information and that spell would bring Naru to the dimensional world and find Mai. He was wondering if Mai was in that world yet or not. He didn't want to have Naru vanishing before him anyway. His parents would kill him for that.

"Noll, I found something interesting." Lin said, hoping it would catch his attention. It did. Naru looked up from his laptop and walked over to Lin, sitting next to him and peering into his laptop. At this, Lin began telling the information he found that was interesting. After a minute of telling Naru, he remained quiet, allowing Naru to process the information into his brain.

"So, in order to tarnish and ruin Jiasoka's schemes, I would have to enter into the dimensional world this specific spirit created." Naru confirmed.

"Yes." Lin nodded in agreement.

"I see. I am curious if Mai is in there right now." Naru had his hand on his chin, thinking about the possibility. Lin would allow him but knowing Naru, he would want to do it immediately if his decision is made up.

"I am not sure at the moment but I can perform a different spell which will allow you to have a peek at the dimensional world and to see if she is in there or not." Lin suggested. He had looked up all possibilities and he accidentally came across a website teaching him how to peek into different dimensional worlds and see if a living person was inside there. It was just random luck that he came to that website.

"That would be the the best option." Naru agreed. Lin nodded and closed the laptop, putting it to the side. He then headed to his room to prepare the things needed for the spell. He had remembered both spells by heart and the necessary materials needed. He wouldn't need his laptop to try remembering the spell anyway. He just hoped this would resolve the issue and put an end to this heartbreaking issue.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter done! I was a little less busy today so I took the liberty to type up the chapter! I know, it's a little faster than I expected to be and I'm really excited! Please, review and comment! :D

Update soon!

Icestar123


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Violo City (Mai's POV) **

The sounds of the birds chirping in the waking dawn woke Mai up. She yawned and stretched her arms, sitting up on her bed as she did so. She looked around her. At first, she was confused of where she could have landed, but it took awhile before her brain could process that she was in the dimensional world. The first day without finding her true love. Mai sighed, her chocolate brown eyes staring at the rising sun coming up from the horizon, the beautiful view blocked by the impending walls of the city.

She had hoped to kick her day in finding her true love when she arrived but exhaustion had kicked in like a tidal wave. So, she didn't put up much of a choice but to sleep and start her search on the following day, which apparently was today. She got to her feet and headed towards the medium sized wardrobe in the far corner of the room. Her hand touched the doorknob and twisting it, she opened it. Much to her surprise, fresh new clothes were there ready for her. What is more surprising is that the clothes matched her style almost seemlessly.

Shaking the thought of the clothes to be matching as a mere chance, she took a light tan shorts that went to the knees, a light nearly faded color of green t-shirt and a soft pink hoodie with her. Satisfied with the clothes pick, she headed into the washroom and went to shower. After a good 15 minutes of showering, she grabbed the provided towel and wrapped around herself, her hair dripping wet. She stepped out and began drying her hair with another provided towel. Then, she used the towel wrapped around her body and dried her entire body. Once that was done, she dressed and went to blow her hair dry.

After all those preparations are done and she felt satisfied, she headed out of the hotel room and headed out to the city. The moment Mai had stepped out of the city, she had noticed there were odd changes to it. She had first noticed that the city she had came to last night looked almost identical towards the neighborhood Shibuya she stayed in. She was surprised.

_Why does the city looked so identical to the Shibuya neighborhood of Tokyo? Is this some sort of dream? _Mai thought. She felt eyes staring at her. It was only that she had realized her mouth had fell wide open. Flushed with embarrassment, she quickly shut it close and scratched her head, letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"It looks like your enjoying yourself already. That's a good thing." Came a voice from behind her. Mai twirled around, eyes meeting navy blue. Her eyes widen in shock as she took a step back.

"Y-You...!" Mai gasped. He gave a smirk in amusement towards her.

"Surprised, huh? It looks like your boyfriend couldn't bring the will to save you any longer. Shameful. I thought he was strong too." Mai glared daggers towards him, clearly steamed by his words.

"Jiasoka! You bastard! How dare you, trying to bring me to your damned world and tarnishing me and Naru's relationship!" Mai bellowed in the top of her lungs, her face red in anger. All she got in response was a chuckle and an evil smirk.

"You know, it's not good to go embarrassing yourself like this. This _is _the public after all." Jiasoka spoke smoothly, the expression remained mono and the same. Mai's face redden even more, a mixture of embarrassment and anger shown clear on her face. She turned away immediately and let out a 'hmph.'

"Well, I'm _never _going to be with you ever! No matter how many times you try to force me to." Mai angrily said,"Besides, I will never forgive you for what you did!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Isn't it a bit too late for that to happen, hm~? He _won't _come get you after all. You will have to stick to me eventually." Jiasoka said in a overly sweet tone, which made Mai shudder in disgust.

"I hate you!" Mai screamed at this point and took off running down the street. Tears began swelling up in her eyes. She allowed them to freely flow down her cheeks. The part about her departing away from Naru was the most hurtful and painful part. If Naru can't come save her, then she might as well die and be done with it. She cannot bear to live another day without Naru and his overly stoic attitude. That damn Narcissist had gotten to her to a point where she cannot break from him. Where she will die if she couldn't see the face of him.

Just then, she fell down onto the ground but she felt arms caught her falling. Mai closed her eyes, not wanting to see who or what had caught her. She was too emotionally overwhelmed by Jiasoka alone. She just wanted to be left alone and not see Naru or Jiasoka. But the arms remained there, almost pleading for her to open her eyes and to see who had caught her then. She remained them closed still.

"Mai?" Came a familiar voice in her ears. Mai's heart raced slightly faster but she remained quiet as the tears came back towards her face. Although she recognized it, it felt like she couldn't process who or what was speaking to her. Her brain hasn't gotten to that point anyway. The voice came louder then.

"Mai!" It was more forceful and this time, Mai slightly winced at the sudden tone. She finally found her voice then.

"I-I thought...you wouldn't come for me.." Mai said quietly, her voice filled with complete sadness and near breaking. She felt someone brushed her tears away from her face. A hand of familiarity, and comfort.

"How can I leave you out there? I know you have a heart for me and that man had caused you nothing but trouble." Naru said softly and to Mai's shock, she felt that Naru and her lips met. Mai's eyes snapped opened then, meeting with blue ones. The eyes were sorrowful and in pain mixed with worry. Mai used her hands and gently pushed his face away from her but not to show that she didn't love him, but to allow herself to speak to him.

"H-He told me though...That you will just leave me there...and that...you won't come back for me..." Mai said quietly. She could feel Naru's grip on her had tighten slightly. She knew that he was annoyed and displeased. She went on still,"But since you are here...make a promise to me. To not leave me ever again and also to finish that man off. He has hurt me too much. I don't want him to hurt me any longer. He needs to be stopped." Mai looked straight into Naru's eyes to show she meant what she was saying. A small smile formed in Naru's lips. Mai saw him nod.

"Do not worry, Mai. I will protect you and end him even if it means risking myself." He responded in a serious tone and Mai could tell how much he loved her. Mai smiled and lifted her head up and kissed him deeply in the lips. She saw his eyes flashed emotion of surprise before it soften slightly. He returned the kiss towards her for which Mai accepted no problem. Then, the kiss broke and with Naru's help, she got back to her feet. She wiped the remaining tears away and looked at Naru.

"By the way, how did you get into the dimensional world?" Mai questioned, knowing now it's the best time to ask. Naru crossed his arms, his face back to emotionless. Typical.

"Lin had used a spell to bring me to the dimensional world. Apparently, I found that you were fast asleep in your bed. So, I thought that perhaps that I should come in when you awaken. It seems that I came in just in time." Naru shrugged. Mai smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you came. Without you, I thought that I will just fall apart." Mai said with a soft smile."Thank you."

"It's the least I can do towards you." Naru said in a quiet tone."I don't think we are let off the hook yet. There is still things need to be done in order to get back to the reality world."

"Enlighten me?" Mai raised a brow.

"According to Lin, we had to be married in the dimensional world before it allows access back to the reality world." Naru said, as he let out a soft sigh. Mai was surprised by the twisting ways in this dimensional world but Mai was also blushing since she was supposed to marry her Narcissist. That was new to her and something she hadn't been prepared to do.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm ready yet though..." Mai mumbled nervously, fumbling her fingers.

"Don't worry so much about it, Mai. It won't be official." Naru reassured and Mai felt a bit of her nervousness went to ease. But still, Mai was a little nervous. She didn't really know how to proceed in a wedding much less how to start it. That is what worried her the most.

"Well, we should get rid of Jiasoka before we wed in this dimensional world, right?" Mai asked with a bit more confidence. Naru nodded.

"It's the only way in order to end everything he planned." Naru said,"At least, in Lin's research is supposed to be like that. It's supposed to have the true love kill the non-true love in the dimensional world in order to have peace again. It would be the only way."

"I see. I just hope you are able to, Naru." Mai said with worry.

"I made a promise to you, remember? I cannot let that promise break apart." Naru let out a small smirk,"Of course, unless you thought that the 'small promise' is merely something to just have me with you." Mai glared at Naru.

"It's not!" Mai snapped only to make Naru's smirk widen slightly. Although Mai knew Naru was just teasing her, she felt like it was Naru and his narcissist self. Still, she liked his attitude. It was interesting to see. Mai looked at the sky, seeing the afternoon sun high in the sky now. She just hoped things would end soon.

**Meanwhile...**

**Violo City**

**Creek Lone Castle (Jiasoka's POV) **

"Bloody damn it! How does that Kazuya guy do it!? Always interrupting me and my damn plans!" Jiasoka growled, his fists slamming loudly onto the table and putting his head on his desk. Jiasoka had followed Mai at first since she had ran off. When he had managed to catch up to her though, he had noticed Mai and Naru kissing which made Jiasoka furious. At this point, he retreated into his castle where he would normally stay in. He was the head of the city after all. It was only natural that he would live in a fancy home.

"Sir, perhaps you should take a rest and re-think of your plans." One of his advisers, Hercules suggested. Jiasoka glared daggers at him.

"No, I required no rest! The only thing I require is to get Mai to become my lovely wedded wife!" Jiasoka snapped and Hercules bowed his head.

"As you wish." He said with curtsy. Jiasoka put his hand on his chin, deep in thought of what to do and how to lure Mai into his hands.

_There has to be some damn way to lure her to me... _Jiasoka thought, bitter thoughts about Naru rushing rapidly through his head. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and a broad menacing grin rose up to his lips. He turned to Hercules who had looked at him in an odd manner.

"Do whatever it takes to capture both Kazuya and Mai. Then, bring them to me. I shall have the taste of killing him in front of Mai myself." Jiasoka ordered. Hercules bowed low.

"Your wish is my command, sir." Hercules said respectfully.

"Good. Now, be off. I must have some time to myself." Jiasoka said as he waved his hand away, gesturing Hercules away. Hercules again bowed his head and left the throne room. Jiasoka snickered evilly and rubbing his hands together in pleasurable glee.

_Soon, Kazuya I will have the liberty to kill you once and for all. And Mai, you shall soon see how much I want you and will come for me. Hehehe. _Jiasoka thought, snickering still.

**Violo City **

**Mai's Current Hotel Room (Naru's POV) **

Naru flopped onto the sofa, letting out a sigh in exhaustion. Mostly because he was exhausted of finding Mai and rushing to her rescue. He had been traveling from afar and on foot as well. It was pretty natural for him to be tired and nearly out of breath in the journey to finding Mai. Yet, he couldn't sleep. The part how Jiasoka is wrecking Mai's life mentally was the heartbreaking thing that has been keeping from him and Mai being together. He wouldn't give up though. He would do what it needs to take to finish that man off once and for all.

A cup of freshly brewed tea was set before him, setting his mind back to into reality and his glaze to stare at Mai who was giving out a bright smile on her face. Naru had wished the smile was meant for more pleasant occasions, not when someone is out to get her.

"You are probably tired. The tea should make you feel better." Mai said before sitting down across from him on a comfy-looking chair. Naru nodded and took the tea cup and sipped it, the warmth and sweet aroma of the tea relaxing him.

"I appreciate it, Mai." Naru said and continued sipping his tea. Mai nodded.

"Don't worry so much about what is happening now. You look so stressed out and almost out of energy. You will need it if you were to face Jiasoka. Even though you might disapprove my suggestion." Mai said firmly causing Naru to sigh.

"I suppose it cannot be helped." Naru replied in a monotone voice. However, his peace for rest was interrupted by the sudden banging on Mai's door and a sharp, commanding tone on the otherside.

"Open up!"

* * *

Dear Readers,

Horray! Another chapter done! :DD Looks Like something is up with Jiasoka and his evil plans! I hope you all enjoy this so far! So, please, review and comment! I have already got appreciated by all the comments you readers are giving me! And all the support you have given to me in this story. I really, really, REALLY happy for it. Anyway, I'm talking too much. I'll see you guys later!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Violo City (Mai's POV) **

"Open up!" Came the sharp commanding tone on the otherside of the door. Mai immediately got to her feet, her eyes wide in shock and suprise. Have they come for them already? But why? Why so fast and out of the blue? Has Jiasoka decided to face Naru already? Mai didn't want Naru to fight anybody if he didn't have any rest. She glanced at her favorite Narcissist who apparently rose to his feet also.

"N-Naru, what do we do?" Mai whimpered quietly, never taking her eyes off the door.

"We'll see what they want." Naru responded back to her which only made Mai gasp in shock.

"Naru! You don't have a clue what they might be doing to us! Are you out of your mind!?" Mai nearly shouted but forced her tone to a reasonable level. Naru sighed in exasperation.

"Then how do you suggest for us to escape from them when they clearly could possibly break in and corner us?" Naru challenged, giving a stern stare at her. Mai, unsure fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"I-I don't know, Naru... But right now your in no condition to fight Jiasoka. You need rest and recovery. Even your face looked a little pale too." Mai replied, mumbling her concerns out. The sound of banging continued and the shouts continued.

"If you don't open up, we are breaking in!" Came the sharp tone over the other end of the door. Sweat began rolling down her forehead, nervous for both Naru and herself safety.

"We'll make a run for it when we get the chance." Naru spoke, his tone soften and the expression on his face seemed to soften as well, like in a reassuring manner. Mai looked at him, not really sure if she should trust the Narcissist or not. Yet, she somehow knew deep inside that he was right and if they plan to escape, there is almost no possibility of that. Mai gave a nod.

"Alright but if we don't ever escape from them I'll never forgive you!" She warned and a smirk rose from his lips.

"Whatever you say." Naru said, his tone near taunting. He began to head towards the door, Mai following behind him and clenching onto his arm. The banging of the door continued, seeming to get louder and louder the closer they approached the door. Mai clenched onto Naru's arm tighter, agitated and nervous. She didn't want to see the face of Jiasoka until Naru was recovered mostly from his injuries. She felt a reassuring hand touching her and she knew the young teen was trying to comfort her. It was a bit comforting in a way.

Soon, they approached the door. She watched as Naru touched the doorknob and slowly turned it. She watched with agitation shown clear on her face. Naru then swung the door open, soon revealing two guards in knight armer, sword slung on their side. Naru had his cold hard expression on his face already while Mai's face looked fearful. She didn't know what would happen now. One of the guards spoke.

"Kazuya Shibuya and Mai Taniyama. You are under arrest." Came the stoic and sharp tone of the guard that was to the right. Mai's eyes widen in shock when he said that.

"What reason do you have us to be arrested for?" Naru asked, his eyes narrowed.

"His Majesty wishes you to be held under the castle until we await further instructions from him." The guard replied.

"I won't brought down to be arrested until you have given valid reason for doing so." Naru said sharply, obviously not very pleased with the guard.

"How dare you question His Majesty's orders! Restrain them!" The guard snapped and another guard came to attempt to restrain them. With a kick, Naru had the guard down and began running. Mai didn't hesitate to follow after him, not wanting to be left behind or alone. She was already very scared. She heard shouts from the guard and knew they would be giving chase. She reluctantly looked back and saw the batch of guards running after them, their swords raised, their faces twisted with anger and frustration. Mai quickly turned forward again, sweating slightly.

"H-How are we going to outrun them Naru?" Mai's voice quivered, fear slowly taking over her.

"There will be a way, don't worry about it, Mai." Naru reassured, the sounds of his footsteps never stop running. Mai simply nodded, too fearful to put the effort to respond. He knew whatever Naru was planning he knew he would make sure it would work and that they would be safe. He was a big head Narcissist after all. The sounds of the heavy footsteps from the guards continued from behind, seemingly sounding farther and farther away, the shouts sounding distant. She heard the door pushed open. Mai snapped out of her trace and looked, realizing they were now running outside.

She looked around her. People were watching from either their windows or from the streets, faces twisted in surprise or shock. Yet, they made a clearing for the guards to get at them. It was frightening. She couldn't even bear to imagine that the people wouldn't do something, anything at them. It angered her. She suppressed the anger though, knowing it would be futile to be angry in this point. All she did was glare at them crowds.

"Out of the way, out of the way! We are on a chase for arrest!" Came the shout of a guard, the tone sharp and harsh with command. Mai noticed two more guards appeared in front of them, swords ready. Mai let out a gasp in shock as they skid to a stop. She felt like she was pulled the other way, and she realized Naru was guiding her towards the smaller streets. The guards gave another shout and chased after them from behind. She continued running, not wanting to slow down and allow the guards to get to them. Yet, her legs were so heavy and would want to stop anytime. She just wanted to collapse and allow herself to surrender to them. If only she could be back to the reality world...

"Don't slow down, Mai! You will have to stay with me!" Came Naru's voice which caused Mai to look at him with concern. The look on his face was filled with worry. She then realized her legs were near to the point of being dragged by him. She would have blushed at other times but this time she didn't have the will to. Instead, she forced herself not allow her legs to drag and continued running.

"Sorry." Mai murmured quietly. Naru simply nodded and continued running. She hoped for the best that they would get out and soon.

**Creek Lone Castle **

**Throne Room (Jiasoka's POV) **

"How is the arrest going, Hercules?" Jiasoka boomed at his advisor, who was nervously standing before him, head down. It seemed as though the advisor was biting his bottom lip and in a more agitated manner then before.

"T-They are getting away, sir." Hercules answered, voice wavering from nervousness. Jiasoka eyes flashed with anger before the sound of his fists slamming to the handle of the throne chair could be heard.

"How dare they! They never make things this difficult for me to get at! Now how am I supposed to get my very desiring revenge!?" Jiasoka growled in raging anger and it looked almost like he was ready to explode. He couldn't handle this any longer. That Kazuya guy was way too tough to deal with. He even has enough brains to bypass his guards.

"S-Sir, if I may, I would pose a suggestion?" Hercules inquired, voice still wavering. The advisor was shaking due to the anger Jiasoka gave and it wasn't really helping the situation.

"Speak." Jiasoka spat, now in all ears to listen to what his advisor had to say. He needed to plan how to get that Kazuya guy and have him to his knees one way or the other. It would require a lot of strategy it would seem.

Hercules bowed his head respectfully."I-I would believe that if you don't pose arrest on him and honor him as a guest, then maybe Your Highness will have the desire? After all, I believe they would require some rest from their tiresome journey before they decide to face your greatness."

"Tch. That is the thing. I DO NOT want them to have a single rest. However, inviting him as a guest seems to be a desiring idea. Of course, hospitality is required which I would turn down. I would rather see him in shambles before my feet rather than have him in full health where he is at the strongest." Jiasoka snorted, disapproving the idea. Hercules simply bowed his head, and said nothing more. Jiasoka then rose to his chair.

"Hercules, prepare my armer. I believe it's time that I would take him to me myself." Jiasoka ordered and he headed into the inner chambers of the castle, where his room lay. Hercules followed after him, although he could full well tell that the advisor was trembling and frighten of him. He was glad to have him to be feared. He continued walking to his room, and the servants that passed by bowed in respect towards him. That is what Jiasoka liked. Respect and authority. Power and absolute rule. That was him. Many would say he is greedy, but he find himself to be lucky to have this.

_Your greed is going to make the dimensional world collapse. I thought you wished your lover to come to you. _Came the voice, which he knew it was spirit that created this world.

_I do. And my lust for her is all that matters. I want her. I want her to be with me with all eternity. _Jiasoka answered, but the castle shook like it was in rage.

_Idiot. Those are nothing but lies. I would have thought that in the very beginning that you wanted to use me as a tool in order to sink into what you want, what you get. I can see how much of a blind man you are. _The voice snarled, which caused Jiasoka to flinch from the words.

_It's true. I _do _love her and with all my heart. Why are you questioning my love? _Jiasoka asked, sounding extremely hurt by the words.

_I looked into your history, your synaptic memories in your soul, your spirit. It seems you have cheated a lot or girls and did many bad deeds. It's a shame. You cannot cover up what you are doing now. All you can do is die in this world. Perhaps this time, I will help the true lover and that girl. It's too bad. Your dream will tumble down. _The voice said, bitterness in his tone. Jiasoka clenched his fists and punched the wall angrily.

_You _will _do as I say, even if you don't want to._ I_ created this world, _I _made this to get to my desire. You won't stand a chance against me now. It's too late anyway. _Jiasoka demanded, his anger now boiling.

_It's actually the complete opposite. I create this world for you and get to what you desire. Yet, you oppose on the idea of love and use it for your foolishness and desires, your lust for one woman after another. It's nothing but a tyranny in one's heart. _The voice said calmly. It only made Jiasoka boiled in anger even more.

_And you say you will help me through the very end. Hmph, it seems as though you never kept your word on this. It's a pity. I can still get what I wanted and do what I want. _Jiasoka said, bitterly, as he realized he was no longer in the castle but in the world of mist and nothingness.

_It's already too late. You are now in the world of nothingness and this is where you end, where you will roam and die. There is nothing more you can do about it. Sooner or later, the true lover and the girl will marry in this world and soon leave, free from your wrath and your schemes. In the end, you gain nothing because your heart is empty with it. _The voice said. Jiasoka fell to his knees and held his head, shaking his head.

"NO, NO, NO! I DON'T DESERVE DEATH! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED IN THIS WAY!" Jiasoka wailed out, angry tears began flowing down his face. Never in his life he ever cried, ever grew desperate of. Now, he knew the feeling and he wished that he would now just die and not see anything ever again. He was that desperate. In fact, he never would have thought that this would be his end, his doom. He felt like a huge hole got ripped out of his heart out of his heart, making it bigger and bigger and bigger until he was disolved into nothingness.

He shook in fear and he placed his hands on his face. He began to cry, tears continuously flowing down his face. He didn't want this to happen. No, things shouldn't happen that way. It should happen the opposite. The complete opposite. Why are things not getting his way? Why, why, why, why? He slammed his fists onto the nothingness, his teeth clenched and the tears still coming.

"P-Please...spare me and my life. I-I don't want to die...I-I don't want to be in the world of darkness..." Jiasoka whimpered. A figure shimmered into view and it revealed the same man.

"It's already too late. You will have to face the consequences for what you did and what you have created. It is only natural you die to your death." The man spoke to Jiasoka. It only made Jiasoka quiver even more in fear and desperation.

_W-Why did I even bother choosing this damn ghost in the first place? How can I be so stupid to do this? _Jiasoka thought as he began to cry, more of bitter tears of himself than of sadness. He was angry and sad. He wished the world would end and have him swallowed up with it. At this point, that was what he felt anyway. He just couldn't understand that feeling. The feeling of sadness.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally done with this chapter! It took me quite awhile to finish this and now I'm done and it up and ready to read! It's getting to the near conclusion of the story and it seems like the ghost that creates dimensional worlds is siding with Naru and Mai! What a twist! Well, I hope you enjoy this story even more! Just for a question, do you want another continued series after this or would you prefer to have this story end just like that? Please review back and let me know your ideas!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Viola City **

**Outside In the Streets (Naru's POV) **

They ran on. Both him and Mai didn't have a choice. Guards were tailing behind them, attempting to arrest them to be brought to their Majesty. From what Naru assumed, it was Jiasoka. He would have allowed his arrest back in the apartment but he knew he was in no condition to fight Jiasoka. He was tired from the walk and nearly out of energy. If he was wise enough, he would have just remained there to rest. But right now, they were on a chase. Mai, who was tailing behind him wasn't going to last long. He needed to find a hiding place soon.

"How much long do you think you can hold?" Naru asked, looking at Mai briefly before back at the road.

"I don't know. I don't think I can hold up much longer." Mai admitted, her voice sounded exhausted. Naru sighed and stared straight ahead. The young teen thought of hiding places that they can't be discovered easily. He came up with a few but with such a huge cluster of guards, it's silly to assume that the plan to hide would work. Yet, Naru had no choice since the two of them are in a similar condition. He would have to take the risk.

Naru waited for the right opportunity before he ducked into an alleyway, hiding behind a trashcan, dragging Mai with him. The moment they were out of sight, Mai collapsed into his arms, panting in heavily but quietly. Naru allowed himself to be pinned onto the wall, as he heard the sounds of the thundering footsteps from the soldiers rumbling past by. Once the thundering footsteps faded away, he sighed in relief.

_Finally...We outrun them without being spotted. _Naru thought to himself, both relieved yet tired. He leaned against the wall of the alley, his eyes closed. The soft burden of exhaustion laid upon him, weighing him down like a heavy boulder. He in all honesty really needed some sort of rest. Mai, who had been on top of him and catching her breath was looking at him. Naru looked back at Mai, the worry hidden in the cold, expressionless face. From the look on Mai's face, she seemed flustered and her face flushed from running such a long distance. He stroked her back gently.

"Are you alright?" He murmured quietly. Mai flashed a small smile of reassurance towards him.

"I'm alright. Just tired from all the running." Mai replied, breathlessly. Naru nodded and peered from the trashcan. The street itself was empty, only a few people walking around muttering about the excitement of the soldiers in the chase. Other than that, the streets were quiet and peaceful. Naru turned his head away from the street and leaned back against the wall again. The boy noticed that Mai had shifted her weight out of his arms and leaned against the wall next to him. It made him partly relieved to have the extra weight off his arms yet at the same time sad to have the comfort of Mai out of his range.

"Say Naru." Mai said quietly next to him. Naru turned to look at Mai, his brow raised.

"What is it, Mai?" Naru replied back, in the same quiet tone. He saw her fiddle her fingers what seemed like nervously before answering.

"Do you think...Jiasoka is going to come towards us face to face to fight us off?" Mai asked, the tone of her voice sounded a bit lost, almost distant. Naru turned to stare at the opposite wall of the alleyway.

"I can't say. If his soldiers couldn't succeed in capturing us then yes, he might come towards us and do a head on battle." Naru responded, hint of uncertainly in his voice. From his peripheral vision, he saw Mai nod.

"I-I just have a feeling..." Mai trailed off before she could finish her sentence. Again, Naru turned to look at her fully.

"What is this feeling you have?" Naru questioned, not in his usual tone but in a soft way.

"A feeling that the spirit that is creating this dimensional world has turned on its own master." Mai spoke barely a whisper now, her tone sounding a bit down.

"I guess it sensed that Jiasoka has only did it out of his own greed and not for true love." Naru suggested but Mai turned her head sharply towards him, almost taking him off guard.

"But, Jiasoka's a human! It's just so wrong to kill him in this world when he can change his ways as he is living! It's just not fair!" Mai protested quietly. Naru knew Mai was feeling sad for Jiasoka's life as a human, not him as some crazed guy out to get Mai and for his own greed. He sighed.

"Nothing is ever fair, Mai. It's just how life is. People die when the time is right." Naru replied quietly, trying to reassure her with those words.

"But...!" Mai wanted to protest more but Naru stopped her in doing so by putting his finger on her lips.

"I know, Mai. Jiasoka can change his ways in life if you convince him to but sometimes things are not how they played. Don't be so sentimental towards someone that has hurt you already. Don't you think that would bring victim towards yourself?" Naru coaxed her gently. Mai looked down on the floor, quiet. Naru released his finger from her lips and sighed quietly.

"I just...feel kinda sorry for him. While we were hiding, I suddenly got this vision. I saw him in a world of nothingness, crying in bitter and desperate tears. I got sad and...and felt bad for him. I began to weep along with him, unable to help myself. He looks so lonely, Naru. No one to take care of, no one to turn to. Always trying to bring attention upon himself just to make himself popular. I can feel those emotions inside of him. I..." And Mai broke down into tears, flowing freely down her cheeks. Naru had to pull her into a hug, stroking her back gently.

"What done is done, Mai. We cannot rescue him anymore. All we can do is get married in this world and head back to our world. Just forget about him, okay?" He asked, trying his best to comfort her. Yet, he cannot seem to find the right words to comfort his lover. It's just so hard. He wasn't really the type to become sentimental and comforting towards other people. It's just not him at all. He felt Mai hug him, almost clenching onto him for dear life. Naru responded by hugging her back.

"J-Just promise me one thing..." Mai said through her tears, her voice bubbling while she cried. Naru continued stroking her back gently in comfort, still holding onto the hug.

"What is it?" Naru asked, softly. He didn't want to hurt Mai from deep inside and implicate a wound in her heart. He was determined to make her happy in whatever way possible.

"B-Be with me forever." She finally whispered, quietly and she looked at him straight in the eye, her face stern and determined. Naru was silent at first but then nodded slightly.

"Forever." He promised and to prove that he was saying true, he kissed her gently on the lips. The blush came on Mai's face but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Naru held it for a moment longer before releasing it, giving her a soft smile. Mai smiled back, her smile more happier than ever before. Naru was glad to have Mai be happy and gently brushed some of her hair away. He didn't know how long they have been staring because a shadow had befallen them, pulling them away from their love moment and into alert mode. Naru scanned around and soon saw a dark figure hovering over them. He narrowed his eyes.

"It seems like you two both truly love each other. How romantic." Came a voice from the dark figure. Naru held protectively against Mai, glaring at the dark figure.

"Who are you?" Naru asked cautiously. The figure remained in the shadows.

"I'm Volcus, one of the former servants of King Jiasoka." Came the reply.

"Former?" Naru rose a brow. Volcus sighed in contempt.

"I used to work with King Jiasoka in his castle grounds, serving him as one of the High Commanders in the ranks. About a year ago, I began to realize he had began to change, especially his personality. He began to grew more violent, more shakily aggressive towards the servants. Because of that, my sister, Aldora was killed in his hands. I grew quite heart broken and I resigned from my job as High Commander. Now, I am free where I am roaming." Volcus explained his story.

"That's so sad." Mai said quietly, in her sad tone.

"It is and I mourned for my sister's death. I also vow to finish off Jiasoka once and for all." Volcus said, his voice bitter in harsh words. It was then he appeared in from the shadows. Volcus had blue shaggy hair, one side of his hair covering his left eye. The rest lay limp, almost near his shoulders. His body was slightly muscular, and his shoulders a little square on each side. He wore a dark cloak over his entire body and he wore pine green pants and grey boots that went to his knees. Slightly sticking out was his sword. The only top outfit he wore was a dark vest with yellow stripes. The chest was a bit exposed. Naru could tell that he was indeed a fine warrior.

"Why are you really here?" Naru questioned suspiciously. The man heaved a sigh.

"I'm here because I want to shelter the both of you from Jiasoka's forces. There's no knowing what he might do you." Volcus replied, brushing back a strand of hair that dangled on his right eye.

"What if you are here to ambush us?" Naru's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his eyes examining for any sign of suspicion on the man's body language. So far, he found none. Mai touched his shoulder.

"Naru, it's fine. He's telling the truth. I can sense it." Mai reassured him gently. Naru looked over at Mai and then nodded, turning his glaze back at Volcus.

"Lead us to where your hideout is." Naru commanded, almost like he was in charge of things here.

"As I intended to do." Volcus replied and turned and began walking deeper into the alleyway. Naru rose to his feet and pulled Mai up to her own feet before walking after Volcus to his secret hideout.

**Dimensional World **

**Nothingness (Jiasoka's POV) **

_Are you done babbling yet? _The voice of the spirit rang in his head. Jiasoka remained in his position, quiet. He had been crying for 3 hours now and he had just stopped crying, not enough tears to cry his heart out. He was upset. Upset to lose the chance to streak his perfect record of having so many ladies. Now, that dream was over and that made things really sad for him. However, that was just a facade. In his deeper, much darker mind, he was planning a way to get out of the dimensional world of nothingness and to get back at Naru and so he can have his Mai.

The figure of the spirit shimmered into form and he walked toward him, kneeling down next to him."Don't even think about trying to bust your way out of here. There is absolutely no chance for you to get out."

"I'm certain I'll find a way. Even if I have to swallow your damn soul up." Jiasoka sneered. He felt a hard blown kick came from the spirit. Jiasoka whimpered quietly but made no move to curl up or hold his bruised side. He wanted to show how strong he can be. He wanted to toughen up and become a strong man. To also show that nothing will get past him and that he would die if he had to. He was _that _desperate. Desperate to get what he wanted and what he desired.

"Don't be an idiot. You cannot bust out of here with me in complete control. There is absolutely no way you can do that. You are just being stupid you know." The spirit snarled at him, out of distaste rather than of hatred. Jiasoka glared at him.

"I'll find a way, I'll swear on it." Jiasoka growled and slammed his right fist down onto the nothingless. Much to his surprise, the ground began to shake violently, almost as if it was echoing in his whines and calls. The spirit himself seemed surprised and taken aback.

"What the...!? This isn't supposed to be happening!" The spirit shouted, almost in a frantic manner. Jiasoka grinned as he felt himself began to boot up in power, like he was gaining the spirit's power.

"Perfect. I can do what I want now." Jiasoka snickered as he saw the spirit began to fade away. At this point, this is all what he wanted. He wanted to get all of them to himself. It was just perfect. Absolutely perfect. He began to laugh evilly, and the realm of nothingness seemed to follow along with his trend.

"Grrr...Damn you...!" The spirit said before it completely vanished and gone. Jiasoka laughed evilly more, enjoying this.

_You see, Kazuya? I can be a whole lot better than you. _Jiasoka thought, snickering as he vanished from the world of nothingness.

**Reality World **

**Shibuya Psychic Research **

**1:00pm (Lin's POV) **

It had been two days since Mai and Naru had disappeared into the dimensional world. Lin had began to worry about the lengthy time that they were gone. For that, the assistant had to work twice as hard into Naru's reports and try to get them done, sending back to England, via email. Plus, he had to switch around both accounts in order to not arose suspicion. That was tiring for him and caused him to not have good rest for the past two days. He heaved an annoyed sigh and looked at the time. 1:00pm in the afternoon. He shook his head and resumed working on his work again, typing away on his reports. Just then, he heard the doorbell rang followed by the door opening. He pushed his chair out from the computer reluctantly and spun the chair around to face his office door. He got up and walked towards the door, keeping a bit on the cautious side when he approached the main room.

"Oh hey Lin. Naru around?" Monk appeared in the main room, seeing as how he walked down the hallway and towards the main room. Lin's face somehow remained neutral.

"Unfortunately, he and Mai are out at the moment." Lin replied, his tone monotone. Monk scratched the back of his head.

"Huh. Looks like I came at a bad time." Monk blinked.

"Do you need something from him?" Lin inquired, his head slightly tilted to one side.

"Nah. Just want to drop in and hang out is all. No biggie." The yellow-haired man responded, shrugging his shoulders."Since Mai and Naru are out, I guess I'll just leave then." Lin simply nodded and headed back to his office when he heard another bell. Lin turned around and blinked.

_So they came back at last. _The assistant thought. Naru and Mai had walked right in, hand in hand. When they saw Monk, their hands let go immediately. Lin would have chuckled quietly if Naru or Mai wasn't around. Still, he kept a neutral expression despite the bubbling laughter slowly rising up inside of him. It was just simply humorous.

"Looks like the love couple came back, eh?" Monk teased. Mai blushed a bright red while Naru let out a 'hmph' and turned his head away.

"Why are you here, Takigawa?" Naru asked curtly.

"Just droppin' in is all." Monk replied, using his right hand to scratch the back of his head."So what are you and Mai up to anyway? Out for another date maybe?"

"None of your business." Came the reply of the thick-headed boy. Lin sighed. His head is so uptight that's it's near impossible to not let it pass by. Typical.

"Actually, it's a long story but I doubt Naru would want to spill the beans." Mai responded and let out a soft giggle. Naru shot a glare at Mai.

"Oh. I guess I won't know it then. Big deal." Monk shrugged his shoulders. Naru went to head towards his room. Lin wanted to know what was going on during the past few days so he followed after the young teenager. Once he arrived in the front door of the boy's office, he waited for him to settle in. Once he made sure that he settled in, he spoke.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"It's not worth holding it back from you." Naru responded with a sigh. Lin listened at Naru explained what was happening in the other dimensional world. The time before they left they had felt something changing in the dimensional world, like another person was taking control of the dimensional world. They were lucky to get out of it, since they didn't want to stay there any longer. Plus, the wedding marriage in the dimensional world was not necessary. Just a simple kiss was good enough. Once the boy had finished explaining the happenings, Lin nodded.

"I'm just glad you are back here safe and sound with Mai." The assistant said.

"I'm glad that the Jiasoka guy is no longer around." Naru retorted."He was a troublemaker and a complete idiot."

"Right." Lin then left the boy alone and headed towards his own office. Just when he took a step into his office, he heard the door of the office open, the bell ringing of another costumer.

_Who might that be? Find out in the next chapter..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finished this chapter! Gosh, I'm really glad I still had time to finish this! Although, I take too long to try to finish one. Oh well. I'm still glad that you guys are always supporting me and making my writing time here really enjoyable. I really do appreciate it. Well, see you all in the next chapter!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Shibuya Psychic Research **

**1:30pm (Mai's POV) **

Mai was chatting away with Monk when the sound of another doorbell rang. She looked towards the direction of the door and watched as she heard footsteps began to approach through the hallway and into the room. It was almost like a dramatic scene. Slow, moving footsteps head towards the place almost building the suspense of the person approaching the door. Naru had joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Mai clenched to Naru's shirt for protection. A soft bubble of fear began to emerge within her. She was scared the life out of her. Really.

Soon, the person appeared. Much to her and Naru's surprise, it was Jiasoka but the aura of him had strengthen, almost like a power up process that went on while he was in that world. And that he had a menacing grin plastered on his face. The grip on Naru tighten on her waist. She looked up at Naru briefly before turning back to him with a glare. Monk seemed confused by the sudden tension in the air.

"Hello, Kazuya. We meet again." Jiasoka crooned softly.

"Jiasoka." Naru responded back in a cold tone. Mai glared at him, holding onto Naru protectively.

"What are you doing here you jerk?" Mai snapped angrily. Jiasoka laughed.

"To give you a friendly greeting." Jiasoka replied,"And to ask for a battle between Kazuya and me so we can see who will get you, Mai." The tone on Jiasoka was sweeting, almost trilling. It made Mai feel sick and her blood to boil in unseen anger within her. She could tell Naru wasn't very pleased with the idea that Jiasoka was still around and out to cause trouble.

"Fine, I'll battle you." Naru finally said after a long silence in the room. Mai immediately turned towards him with a glare.

"No you aren't!" She snapped more angrily than intended. Naru looked at her a bit taken off guard. She lowered her voice,"Your not even recovering yet. We only just got back you know." Mai looked at him straight in the eye.

"I don't have a choice Mai. I'll have to fight." Naru said firmly.

"It's what Mai said. You have to take your time to rest." Lin chimed in which Mai was glad he did. Monk had a confused look on his face but sorta understood the situation in a sense.

"I would agree with Mai on this one Naru. You need to rest you know from wherever you and Mai went." Monk agreed. Naru sighed an annoyed one. Yet, Mai wasn't going to give up on the argument so easily.

"Don't worry so much about it. Why don't we set a date for the fight then? How about say...in two days? That should be a sufficient enough of time to heal isn't that right Kazuya?" Jiasoka smiled rather sweetly yet a cold look hidden in his face. Naru glared at him.

"I accept." He replied, his tone calm and cold. Jiasoka chuckled.

"Perfect~. See you in two days. Meet me at the Yukino Forest then." With a wave, Jiasoka left the office grounds. Mai sighed out of relief before slumping down to the sofa. She was worried for the health and safety of her favorite Narcissist not the mention that Naru was in absolute no condition to fight right at the moment. She was at least glad that Jiasoka would give them a two day break. She looked over at Naru who decided to retreat to the office. It seems like Lin didn't let him.

"We're going to leave early. You just came back." Lin insisted inside Naru's office.

"There is still plenty of work to be done. I cannot rest just yet." Naru argued.

"I have already covered most of your tracks. I want you to rest so you will be prepared within two days." Lin snapped back at her boss.

"Not until I finish some paperwork." Naru argued back but more calmly.

"Don't you know how worried I was during the past few days you and Mai were gone!? I have been working extra hard all because of this incident! So I would wish for you to rest!" Lin sounded like he was really annoyed by Naru's stubbornness. Mai sighed in exasperation of the argument in the other room but remained quiet. It seems like Naru is going to lose to the argument this time. Monk had sat down across from Mai and kept quiet as well.

"Fine." Naru's curt voice came and Mai saw Naru walked out with the usual black book on his hand and headed for the door."You are free to leave now Mai."

"Do you mind..." She paused, thinking about if she should ask then shook her head."No never mind. See you tomorrow, Naru." She then left the office and headed back to her apartment. Monk was right behind her heels, also saying his goodbyes. She just was worried about whether or not Naru was going to be alright the following day. Something in her gut told him something might happen when he is resting in his apartment.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned around to see Naru there again. Mai blinked in momentarily surprise before smiling slightly at him. It seemed like Naru was debating about something. His lips were pulsed slightly. He seemed slightly disturbed by something.

"What is it Naru?" She asked almost cheerily. In reality, she was trying to hide the worry thoughts in her tone. He seemed to be quiet for a moment before answering.

"Can you..." Naru seemed to paused then swallowed like he was scared what he was about to ask."Can you stay with me at the apartment tonight?" Mai was taken aback by this, a blush beginning to form onto his cheeks. She felt herself go fidgety as she plundered about this. Naru seemed to be patient and waited. It took her awhile before she looked up at Naru.

"Sure. Do you have an extra room in your apartment?" Naru nodded and turned his heel towards the van. Mai tailed after Naru. Unnaturally, Mai took Naru's hand. He didn't seem to notice and just continued walking. Mai giggled softly and followed still. Lin had already went in the van and waited for the both of them.

Once they arrived at the van, Naru opened the door for her which she blushed a light pink. She murmured thanks before entering into the van and taking a spot in the middle, between Naru and Lin. Naru stepped in next before shutting the door behind him. Lin then started the van and headed for their apartment.

The ride was quiet for the entire drive to the apartment which Mai didn't mind the slightest. She knew Naru needed a bit of time alone and to gather his thoughts. Not that Mai didn't mind or anything just that there were many events going on during their return, especially with Jiasoka on rampage in killing Naru off. So, it was understandable.

Soon, the van skidded to a stop in one of the parking spaces which Mai gladly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out once Naru got off from his seat. Naru had his arm around her and guided her towards the apartment. She could tell Lin was staying ahead and having them some alone time. Mai was at least glad to have it. Not that the extra privacy would be necessarily hidden anyway.

Mai looked up at Naru to see the look on his face. He seemed to be slightly disturbed, worried even. It caused Mai to begin to wonder what the young boss was plundering in his mind. Well, whatever it was she knew Naru would tell her the moment he felt like he need to tell her. She knew she would trust him that much. He was one hell of a Narcissist after all.

They soon entered into their apartment which Mai felt quite comfortable to be staying in. The place was warm and the place was really tidy. Each item was stacked neatly on the side or placed nicely there. It's one rare thing that Mai could see in any other homes. Mai could guess that Naru liked to keep things neat and tidy, not have things scattered all around. She could feel Naru was guiding her towards one of the sofas. She allowed him to.

Soon, they sat down on the sofa and Mai slumped slightly on it, partially glad to have a seat to finally sit on. Naru seemed to relax his grip a little as well but his grip remained firm. Mai looked up to see the expression on his face. It was unreadable which Mai wonder if Naru was holding back anything from her. In fact, he seemed to be quiet ever since Jiasoka had appeared in the office and challenged Naru to a one-on-one battle. Mai decided to take the opportunity to ask.

"What's bothering you?" Mai looked up straight into her boss's eyes. Naru looked down at her. Something inside of her almost made her jostle slightly. It was the look in Naru's eyes. It was hinted with masked worry. Naru turned away moments later and continued remaining silent. Mai waited for Naru to speak, her eyes never leaving his face. She had the right to know what is going inside the mind of his. There was a soft sigh from the youngster's mouth before he spoke, almost an unaudible whisper. Mai had to strain her ears in order to hear what he was saying.

"I don't know if I can defeat him." Mai's eyes went wide at his words and her mouth fell in shock. She closed it a second later before swallowing.

"W-What do you mean you can't defeat him?" Mai almost spluttered the words.

"His power...It's increased ten fold." Naru turned to look at her then, the expression on his face remaining unreadable. Mai was gasping at what he was saying. Him? The great Kazuya Shibuya that cannot even defeat a simple foe as Jiasoka? What is talking about his power had increased? Mai's heart began to beat faster, something told her things had just turn for the worse.

"No way...How can he gained the spirit's power?" Mai breathed in complete shock. Naru turned away from her and heaved a long sigh.

"I don't know Mai...But I don't think I'll able to defeat him." Naru murmured softly. Mai used her hands and placed it on Naru's face and turn it so he was facing her. She had a firm look on her face.

"Don't be so discouraged. I _know _you'll able to defeat him. What if his powers really increased ten fold? He has no control over it. It'll only make things worse for him, not better for him and for the battle. Look Naru, you don't have to worry so much about it. I'll support you in every way I can no matter if the situation is a lose or win. So will Lin." She said, determination filled in her eyes. Naru seemed to momentarily at loss for words. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your right. I'm sorry for acting this way." He murmured quietly. Mai smiled slightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know you'll pull through. You will hold on for me." She whispered softly. Naru opened his eyes and nodded at her. There was a small sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"I'll do anything to have the two of us together." Naru said quietly and their lips met again. Mai didn't break apart the kiss and closed her eyes, returning the kiss towards him. Mai gently pushed down Naru until she was on top of him but their lips remained interlocked. They remained like that for a minute more before they broke the kiss. Naru seemed to be glad for the kiss. Mai smiled.

"So, where do I sleep tonight?" Mai asked.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alllrrriiight! Another chapter done with this story. It seems like things are getting more and more intense with what is going on. Love the support everyone gets for my stories. Hope it continues! Love you guys!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan **

**Naru's Apartment (Naru's POV) **

"So, where do I sleep?" Mai questioned him, a sparkle of happiness dancing in her eyes. Naru's heart nearly skipped a beat at the gleeful look but he kept his monotonous expression. He looked over at Lin who had been observing the two for the past hour. The young boss sighed softly.

"Lin will set up a mat for you to sleep on." Naru responded, his tone monotonous once more. His eyes softened when he glazed at Mai."And you can choose to sleep inside my room or the living room." He added hastly. Turning on his heel, he headed for his room to ready himself for the night. Exhaustion was slowly creeping over him, his feet barely in his usual alive pace. It was luck that the teen had the time to rest tonight. What concerned him the most was the defeat of Jiasoka. He deemed to be a tough opponent. In circumstances, he must do what he must. For him and for Mai.

He soon entered in his room. Heading for his wardrobe, he grabbed his pajamas and a bathe towel before trotting towards the bathroom. The young boy entered the bathroom grounds and shut the door gently behind him. Sighing, he looked over at the mirror of his image. For a brief moment, it was just his own reflection. The next moment, there was a replica of him but only smiling in a sad way. It was his brother Gene. The thing is, Naru never really expected his brother to appear in front of him around this suddenly. He rarely talks to him now and not very helpful towards the most urgent of situations. His expression twisted into a disturbed frown.

_Disturbed? _His brother questioned him which Naru can only hear him. The teen sighed.

"What else do you think?" Naru retorted back, mildly annoyed at the question. A soft laugh erupted from the dead twin.

_Not that big of a deal. It's not like Jiasoka's powers will overcome yours. Don't be so discouraged. _Gene gently reassured. Naru's eyes narrowed at the words of his brother.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, curiosity slowly creeping through his veins. The dead brother shrugged indifferently.

_Just what I said. The powers he possess are no different than what you have. _Gene replied bluntly. He sighed in exasperation. His brother was definitely not making much sense, as usual.

"Idiot." The young boss muttered quietly. The dead twin chuckled lightly but no humor twinge in the laughter.

_It takes another idiot to decipher what I'm saying. _Gene teased lightly. His eyes glared pointedly at his familiar reflection.

"To me, your the idiot that won't tell me what is in your mind." Naru snapped back.

_Hey, I'm just telling you that you don't have to worry. Geez, what a overreactor.. _Gene rolled his eyes at him. The young boy snorted softly, not amused by this at all. How is that going to help anyway?

"Just leave." Naru turned away from his brother."Besides, I was thinking of showering and you are disrupting it." His tone had returned into a flat, monotonous.

_Alllright. Just don't sulk over what I just said. _Gene said, a twinge of humor returning to his tone before shimmered, his reflection returning to him. Naru sighed and turned to stare back at the mirror, at his own reflection. Shaking his head, he stripped and headed off to shower. While he showered, he began to think about what his dead brother, Gene said. Could his psychic powers be more than what he predicted to be? He only had PK powers, clairvoyance, psychemetry, and special telapathy that only works between the link of him and his brother. Sighing in exasperation, he turned off the water. There, he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself, slipping on his pajamas once he was done.

Walking out, he noticed Mai sitting down on the futon that Lin had provided. His eyes naturally soften and she saw the young girl looked up at him.

"Oh, your done bathing?" Her tone changed to a cheery one. The young boss nodded and settled himself down on his bed. Mai moved to sit next to him, a beaming look on her face.

"So you decided to sleep in my room tonight?" Naru asked. Mai nodded once, a little to excitedly.

"Lin suggested me that I should sleep in your room, being it is warmer." Mai mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks. His heart began to race once more, his face heating. He haven't even thought that Lin would be considerate for their feelings towards each other. A small tinge of pink began to form on his cheeks but he quickly forced it down, as it returned to its normal skin color. He cleared his throat once and glanced at Mai who still had the blush on her face.

"That's nice." He spoke bluntly but a twinge of humor sparked in his eyes. Mai's face just blushed even more but he could tell a momentarily look of anger flashed in her eyes. She nudged him gently, smirking at his side-line comment.

"Jerk." She taunted back before she skipped towards the bathroom. Naru watched her go for a brief moment before shaking his head, a smirk formed on his lips. He pulled his covers and slipped into them, sitting up. Taking the book that laid next to him, he flipped to the page he was currently reading and induced himself into it. At least the teen had a bit of free time at the moment. Things had began to turn for the worse and what worried him most is Mai's safety. Sighing quietly, he forced himself to push the thoughts aside.

Just then, heard a knock on his door from the outside. Lifting his head up, he adverted his eyes towards the door. "Come in." He called. The doorknob turned and the door opened slightly, revealing Lin who was in his t-shirt and pajama pants.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I wish to speak in private with you about something." Lin spoke formally, stepping in fully towards the room and looking at him. Naru rose a brow questionably.

"What is it?" He demanded, his eyes full attention towards his assistant.

"My shiki informed me of another presence outside. And it seems that he would wish to meet with you." Lin dully spoke, the face contorted into a small frown.

"Who would be this presence outside?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I do not know." Lin blinked moments later and shook his head."Ah...I remember now. It's him. Jiasoka."

"What brings him out here in this later hour?" The boy's face twisted into a displeasing frown.

"Perhaps the battle." Lin suggested indifferently.

"He chose a bad time. Have your shiki keep him in check at all times. I do not wish to deal with him when I'm heading for bed." Naru commanded, burying himself in the covers. He heard his assistant sigh and murmured something incoherently under his breath before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. The young teen sighed once more and closed his eyes, his mind, slowly slipping away to sleep. He could vaguely sense another presence slipping into the futon next to him but he didn't make out who. His exhaustion eventually took the best of him and he was lulled to a dreamless slumber.

**Outside The Apartment **

**Midnight (Jiasoka's POV) **

His hand clenched tightly as he glared darkly at the door. He had been waiting for a few hours now. No answer, not a single man nor woman opening the door to greet him. Are they truly cold hearted? Not opening the door for him and greeting him properly? They are mistaken to do such a thing towards him. He waited too long. He was tempted. Tempted to bust down the door and have Naru to himself, under his possession where he can have him face the brutality of his power. Growling, he slammed his fist on the wall nearby him, cursing under his breath.

"Damn bastards, not showing a hell towards me!" Jiasoka swore under his breath, teeth gritted and angry daggers glaring at the door. He grabbed the doorknob, pausing in thought. Maybe...Just maybe he would do something. A devilish smile replaced his displeasured facade and turning on his heel, he headed down the hallway, towards the outside of the apartment. He will get Mai in his possession, in captivity and force the boy to come. Yes, he'll do that. A lost dog searching for his she-dog. That is how it usually is if that Naru loved Mai. Chuckling to himself, he turned towards the empty street.

"You will see, Kazuya," Jiasoka spoke to himself,"That I can become more superior than you and no man will bring me down. You have taken my love away. In return, I shall breakdown your emotions and have dear Mai see the torment of you being underhandedly killed by me." He soon disappeared down the corner of the street, his mind contented of his plan.

**Naru's Apartment **

**9:00am (Mai's POV) **

Her eyes flew up, chest heaving from the shrill panic shooting through her. Her eyes glanced all directions, alert. Her heart raced and the breathing had accelerated twice as much as she did. Finding to be in Naru's bedroom, she breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up from her futon. Her hand ran through her hair gently before staring at the window of the room to her left. The sun had risen and well in the sky. She turned her head a little more towards the direction and noticed the clock just struck 9am. Blinking, she looked around the room. Naru was nowhere was in the room.

'Where did that Narcissist headed off to now?' Mai thought to herself, rising from her bed. She stiffed a yawn that was tempted to come out from her mouth but shook her head. She slipped out from the covers and moved towards the bathroom, making herself ready for the day's comings. She paused though when she noticed a note left on the side of the table, near the bed. Picking it up, it slowly came to realization that came from Naru and his assistant Lin. The cursive writing of her favorite boss had made it pretty clear.

_To Mai, _

_Lin and I headed out to buy some groceries. Don't leave the house until we return. Lin had left two of his shiki with him under watch so we will know if something did happen to you. In the meantime, I expect you to have breakfast ready by the time we get back. _

_Your truly, _

_Kazuya Shibuya _

Mai snorted frustratedly at the last statement. Prepare breakfast!? Just what is that Narcissist thinking!? Growling to herself, she began to slip on the clothes that had been left aside for her to change for the day, which she brought along ever since the incident with Jiasoka. As she dressed, she began to mumble curses about how Naru was just being an arrogant jerk. Swinging the bedroom door open, she stomped towards the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"Jerk! He could have at least wrote it in a more nicer way!" Mai bellowed out loud, raiding through the fridge and fishing out ingredients for the breakfast she was donned to prepare. Fishing out eggs, milk, pancake mix powder, bacon and all the usual ingredients for a good morning meal, she began to fumble with the frying pan all while grumbling angrily about the Narcissist. In a span of a few minutes, she had the food readied for her, Naru and Lin. She wiped the sweat off her brow and heaved a relieved sigh.

"Finally, done with breakfast. That arrogant jerk head better be home by now if he wanted his breakfast. Yeesh, how can some people stand him anyway?" Mai grumbled, bringing the dishes to the dining room table, setting the plates filled with the breakfast on the table. At that moment, the doorbell rang which startled the brunette, causing her to nearly spill the orange juice to the floor. Setting the glass down on the table, she hurried to the door and peered through the door. She had expected that it would have been the Narcissist jerk. Much to her surprise though, it was another man there, one she didn't seem to recognize. Frowning in thought, she debated whether or not she should open the door for this stranger.

_Don't do it. _

Came a whispery voice that came out of nowhere. She stiffen her pose, her eyes darting about. Who was that warned her? Yet, she had a feeling that she should obey this voice and that man at the other side of the door is nothing but a bad omen. Stepping away from the door, she turned to head back to the dining room when she came face to face with the same man at the door only except that he was standing before her. She let out a squeak in surprise and stumbled backward, her back hitting the wall.

"H-Hello. C-Can I help y-you?" She stuttered nervously, her heartbeat accelerating. How did he get into the apartment. The man gave no response but only stepped towards her, cornering to the wall. Mai trembled slightly, as the hooded man hovered over her. It didn't take long before she realized who it was. Before she could open her mouth in response, she was consumed into darkness.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter done! And I saw some reviews on the previous chapter and people are claiming that the story is unrealistic. I would agree, it's not realistic at all so I'm sorry about that. Let's say this story flies with less realism and into more of fantasy. Please understand that this is just a story. I just came to say to confirm that. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews everyone has given me! ^_^ Keep them up! And I'll do my best to stay more on the realistic side if possible! I'm glad that you are wondering! Anyway, see you all on the next chapter!

Update soon,

Icestar123


End file.
